Uchiha's First Love
by uchihaaxhyuugaa
Summary: 6 years old Sasuke Uchiha liked the 6 years old Hinata Hyuga. However, getting her to marry him would be easier without having his best friend as his rival or the existence of her overly protective cousin and his overly-in-love-with-him table partner. /Fluff x sasuhina. WARNING: Naruhina ending.
1. Uchiha's first love

AU: This story came up when I'm picking my little nephew up from his school. Then he told me he likes one of his classmates and I can't help but to think how cute it was (≧▽≦)

Just imagine Sasuke's ways to getting Hinata and if kishi ever, just ever one day decide to come up with episodes of their academy days mangily focussing on each and everyone's first love and Sasuke's is Hinata... I have lived

Anyway, I've another story that is still ongoing and do read up on it! It's completely different from fluff but still do read and review hehehe! anyway, also review about this and if you would like to tell me about your first love, do PM and I'll perhaps include it in this story of one of the ways of Sasuke getting Hinata! Cheers!

* * *

**Uchiha's First Love**

Sasuke shifted his seat a little and peered over his book at the beautiful blue head secretly. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest and his palms getting sweatier and sweatier every seconds pass. It was then, he realized that he himself, the 6 years old Uchiha, youngest son of the Konoha military police captain and Uchiha clan head, was in love with the 6 years old, the elder daughter of the Hyuga clan head.

It was _forbidden _because his brother told him that there were bad ties between their clan and it would be best to avoid anyone from the Hyuga clan.

However, love just came and the cupid decided that it was time for him to fall in love. Sasuke then made a new year's resolution that he would get her to marry him before he was 7.

And, to beat the Uzumaki so that Hinata would notice that Sasuke was way stronger and better than the dobe.

It wouldn't be that hard. Sasuke smirked to himself as he glanced over at his loud best friend before returning his gaze back to his first love.

He cheeks then turned bright pink.

"Okay," Iruka clapped his hands together as he looked at the group of students. "Today, you guys are going to get paired up."

The entire class went insane where everyone were rushing out of their seats towards their self chosen partner. Sasuke sat in his seat silently, watching his sensei shouting at everyone while grabbing Lee's collar, stopping him from giving Sakura his youthful love. He then turned his attention towards Hinata, only to realize that she wasn't in her seat.

Not good.

Girls were surrounding him, asking him to be his partner but none of them was Hinata. He stood up and glanced briefly through the entire class, only to see the shy girl standing in front of the dobe, face flushed and fingers pushing together.

No good. He could sense a disaster coming.

Naruto was then rewarded with a book slapped from Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hyuga," he tried his very best to imitate adult's low voice. "Be my table partner."

The room went silent for just a second. Sasuke eyes were focusing on hers despite the fact that Naruto was at the back mumbling words only he himself could understand.

"What did you do that?" He rubbed his red cheeks and attempted to pick a fight with Sasuke only to be held back by Iruka's free hand.

"This is crazy," Iruka mumbled to himself with both of his hands preoccupied with his lovely student.

Sasuke took the chance to ask the female Hyuga again, "So what do you say?"

She looked at him, confused. Her eyes stared at him blankly with her perpetual blush around her cheeks and when she smiled, it made Sasuke's heart went doki doki. He knitted his brows together, face turning a few shades deeper.

"Hurry up, what do you –"

Before the young Uchiha could finish his sentence, he was sent flying across tables from another Hyuga. He almost forgotten that Hinata had an overly protective and probably with the thoughts of marrying her, cousin.

"Get away from her, Uchiha!" His byakugan activated.

Everyone was in awe when they noticed Neji's eyes.

Everyone only settled down when teachers of other classes came in to stop the commotion.

Sasuke ended up with a bruised forehead and Sakura as his table partner for the rest of the year from Iruka's random-drawing-of-names game. He did not get in any way closer to her but at least, he managed to have her smiling at him.

A bruised forehead and an annoying table partner in exchange wasn't that bad at all, actually.


	2. Chickens

AU: I still vividly remember when I'm young, my school have a chicken coop with only three chickens and we would make fun how those three will get into a messy triangle love. I really miss those days!

I hope in the last movie of Naruto sasuke and hinata will have some interaction! don't you all wish for that?! And I really can't imagine if hinata is sasuke's FIRST LOVE. OMFGGGGGGGG

* * *

**Chickens**

Sasuke smirked, his eyes shooting daggers at the loud blonde. "Give up," he said in a confident manner.

There was no way the Uzumaki can beat him in a fight. He had absolutely no knowledge on chakra and his taijutsu was horrible. Naruto was definitely under his feet but how come Sasuke still felt like as if he hadn't win him yet.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke turned towards the direction of the voice which never failed, not even once, to make his heart rate increase a thousand times. Hinata was cheering for the dobe. Her smile was bright and it was definitely meant for Naruto and Naruto only.

Then the 6 years old boy understood why he felt like he didn't even win. His first love was in love with the dobe. He pouted with thoughts that anger him; why would she like Naruto when in the first place, he was stronger than him, smarter than him, better looking than him.

He decided to change his new year's resolution; he would get Hinata to be his girlfriend before he was 7.

The next thing he knew, he had a bleeding nose.

* * *

"It's all because of you," Naruto snorted.

"Shut up. If you weren't so stupid to punch me in the nose, we wouldn't have to clean the chicken coop while everyone is watching movies," Sasuke muttered as he swept those feathers to one corner.

"You threw me to the ground!"

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes, "Shut up, will you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, his face consumed in displeased.

There was a part of the little Uchiha that felt bad for treating Naruto badly. The very first day of academy, he thought he and Naruto would actually be great friends because he felt like there was an unbreakable bond that couldn't be described. The feeling was simply there.

Then, it was gone the next second because of his loud, annoying personality. Naruto never failed to pick up a fight with him for no reason. Sasuke would easily take him down but he never gave up and it went on for days and weeks. He never understood why Naruto disliked him so much until he found out that the person Naruto liked was in love with him.

It was jealousy.

So he fell in love with the Hyuga and he started hating Naruto.

Then he realized that both of them hated each other was because of jealousy.

"Then what is wrong with you?" Sasue snapped.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked while looking at the chicken, only to have it pecking on his nose. "Ouch!"

"Stupid," Sasuke mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto grabbed his broom and ran towards Sasuke. He swung the stick and hit the Uchiha's head, causing the Sharingan user to threw his broom away and tackled Naruto to the ground.

"You called me stupid first!"

"Shut up! You're really annoying," Sasuke threw his fist towards Naruto's head, only to be stopped when he managed to grab him by his wrist.

Naruto took the chance to flip Sasuke over and both of the started wrestling like WWE championship.

Three minutes later, both of them were panting and sweating.

It was surprising that their commotion had not attracted any teachers. Chicken feathers and their feces were everywhere and the pile he had nicely swept to one corner was gone.

He was furious. The reason why he wanted to finish up cleaning was solely because he wanted to be back in class so that he could see the female Hyuga. Now, because of Naruto, they had to clean up the entire place again.

"I've cleaned my side. You make a mess out of everything again so you'll do everything now," Sasuke said nonchalantly as he placed the broom down and made his way towards the exit.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "You're part of it."

Sasuke ignored his words and walked out of the chicken coop. He reeked of chicken feces and chickens. How was he going to talk to Hinata smelling like a chicken himself? She would be pinching her nose (cutely) and then for the rest of her life, Sasuke to her would be the chicken man.

He didn't want to be the chicken man! Not when he had a duck butt hair.

"Sasuke!"

He could hear Naruto screaming his name. He acted like he didn't hear it and continued walking towards the classroom, only to realize that it was already break time. Everyone was outside of the classroom; boys playing tags and showing off skills while girls would be at one corner plucking flowers and talking about boys.

Before he wanted to make his way towards bunch of girls, he saw her running towards him. He froze. Hinata was running towards him.

He could feel the jittery feeling in his stomach as his palms became sweatier and sweatier. He felt giddy as the electricity ran through his entire body, giving him a sense of euphoric feeling and at the same, wanting to vomit.

For a brief moment, Sasuke thought he saw her running towards him in a white dress.

He opened his arms, his face easily told everyone that he felt blissful, as he waited for her to run into his arms and hugged him, just like how his mom and dad would do. Except for that his dad would be having his perpetual emotionless face on.

To Sasuke, it was blissful. He didn't know why his father was having that apathetic look on his face when hugging his mom. Maybe he was holding it in because it looked cool.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She ran passed him.

He stood frozen. His arms still opened wide. Right, how could he be so dumb? She was all along in love with Naruto. Regaining back his senses, he grunted softly and ran towards the chicken coop where the both of them were.

He was determined to change her heart.

"Look, he's laying egg!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing towards the hen.

Hinata nodded and smiled happily.

Sasuke stood at the entrance of the chicken coop, his cheeks puffed up. He was jealous.

"_She's _laying egg. How can a male lay eggs?" Sasuke corrected him.

Naruto looked at him with half opened, sleepy eyes and his lower jaw jutted out. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke felt his eyes twitched. "You look ugly. I'm helping you."

"Didn't you just go out and say I'm doing it all alone?"

He knelt beside Hinata and ignored his questions. "You like chickens?" He asked in a sweet manner no one would have expected him to.

She nodded and pointed towards the hen. "N-Naruto-kun say t-that it's l-laying e-eggs."

"Yea, I think it had already laid."

"Baby c-chicken are c-cute," she mumbled to herself, her eyes smiling and her face flush.

"Why is she sitting on her eggs? Wouldn't it crack?" Naruto asked, lifting the hen up causing it to start flapping its wings frantically. "Stop moving!"

"Idiot! Put it down! It's supposed to be like this!" Sasuke snapped. "It needs warmth to hatch."

"She will break the eggs!"

The hen was then dropped on Hinata. Both of them stood silent as they watched the female Hyuga cried then they felt a strange killing aura only to realize that it was the over protective cousin of hers.

The two of them got punched in the face.

At the end of the day, three of them had to swept all the dried leaves.

"Why are you so dumb?" Sasuke grunted.

"What? I'm just afraid!" Naruto argued.

"You guys are not supposed to come near Hinata-sama." Neji retorted.

"Alright you three stop talking and start sweeping leaves. None of you are leaving unless everything is done," Kakashi said, his face buried into his hentai book.

The trio snorted at the same time.

Sasuke continued sweeping the leaves with his mind filled with ways of getting the female Hyuuga. Then when he remembered she telling him that she liked baby chickens, the thought that maybe if he managed to get a baby chicken for her, she would fall for him instead.

When he got home, he ran towards the refrigerator and took an egg out.

"What are you doing?" Itachi stopped and questioned, curious about why was his lovely little brother in a crouching position.

"I'm hatching an egg," He replied, his eyes burning with passion.

"You want to hatch an egg? Do you know what an egg needs to be able to hatch?" Itachi asked while holding back his laughter at how innocent his 6 years old brother was. "What's the reason?"

"Warmth. It needs warmth to hatch and I'm giving it." Sasuke shook his head, his face a little red while ignoring the other question.

Itachi smirked and wasn't surprise at all. It was about time for Sasuke to have his first crush anyways. "For someone?"

Sasuke jumped up, denying frantically. "No!"

Itachi chuckled and shook his head. He missed his days in academy.


	3. Bento

AN: ahhh the more I write about them the more memories I revived from my kindergarten days. I hate the nostalgia feeling oh lord! I've another on going story so maybe you guys can check it out too thanks!

anyway, do review about it and tell me your first love story!

* * *

**Bento**

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed as she pushed a bento towards him. "I made extra for you."

"I already have my own," Sasuke replied coldly while playing with his food.

He had no appetite to eat at all when the first thing that greeted him in the morning was Hinata and Naruto entered the classroom. Together. Smiling. He could feel the jealousy burning within him.

"It's tomato onigiri, Sasuke-kun's favorite," Sakura squealed softly as she opened up the bento for him. "You know Sasuke-kun, I'm very happy to be your table partner."

A soft sigh escaped from his mouth as he rested his head on his palm. He lifted his eyes a little and focused on the female Hyuga. She was like an angel from heaven.

"Sakura," he turned to face his table partner causing her to blush deeper.

She was like a Hinata except for that she wasn't that angelic, wasn't that gentle and wasn't that shy. He lowered his head and fiddled with the hem of his dark blue shirt. He wanted to know what girls usually liked.

He may be the top scorer in the academy but one thing about Sasuke was that he never really understood girls. He never knew what they liked or what they seek in guys.

"Who do you like?" He asked in a brusquerie manner even though he knew the answer.

"Why do you ask, Sasuke-kun?" She squealed even more.

"Just wondering," he looked to his side, his eyes softened. "How does it feel to when you see the person you like with someone else?"

A frown marred the kunoichi face as she shook her head violently. "I'll hate the person who take Sasuke-kun away!" When she realized he had blurted his name out, she covered her mouth.

He nodded his head.

"Do you like anyone?"

Sasuke kept mum, his attention back to the shy Hyuga.

"The person Sasuke-kun likes must be really lucky because everyone likes Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled.

"What do you give the person you like?"

"Flowers! Letters and sometimes – "

"No, besides those." Sasuke blushed a little.

Sakura blushed at the same time. Her heart was going doki doki.

"Bento!" She cheered. "Self prepare bento!"

"Bento…"

Then he stood up and walked towards her, his eyes keeping a lookout for her over protective cousin as well as anyone that could ruin the precious time between the both of them.

When the coast was clear, he tapped her shoulder, making her turned.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Can you…" he paused, his hands behind his head. "I mean can I…" he paused again, realizing that he had forgotten what he wanted to say.

The Hyuga looked at him before the same smile he really liked appeared on her face. "You w-want some of m-my food?"

"What?"

"I m-made s-some for Naruto-kun b-but he s-say he w-wants ramen instead s-so I've e-extra," she was stuttering horribly but Sasuke liked it.

"It's okay, " he gently pushed her bento away. "Can we eat – "

The classroom door slammed opened, causing the both of them to jump a little.

"I'm so full!" Naruto entered the classroom while rubbing his slightly bloated tummy.

"Ah!" Hinata's eyes lit up. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Wait Hyuga," Sasuke plucked up his courage and risked his life to grab her wrist. He could feel someone looking at him and that strange killer aura was returning again. He knew he had to finish what he wanted to say only to realize that he had forgotten what he initially thought of saying to her.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Neji nii-san?" Hinata peered over his shoulder.

Sasuke was flustered. He didn't want another beating from Neji. He knew he could win in a taijutsu fight with him but not when Neji had his Byakugan activated. He did not want to try his gentle fist again because when he first tasted it, he was rewarded with both his shoulder injured that had caused him to miss his chance to play tag with Hinata.

"Do you want to eat your bento with me tomorrow?" Sasuke blurted out.

He felt relief but who knew that the nervous Sasuke Uchiha had talked too fast that the shy Hyuga couldn't accurately pick up what he had said.

Before he could receive an answer from her, he was being pinned against the wall with Neji gripping tightly onto his collar.

"I told you to stay away from Hinata-sama!" Neji frowned.

Iruka had to step in to stop the both of them into getting another fight that could break tables or chairs. They had to stand at one corners of the classroom as a punishment.

He never knew getting Hinata to be his girlfriend was a mission that was ANBU level.


	4. Kiss

AN: Kiss?! haha don't you love those children losing their first kiss to their playmate? It's too cute to even resist! Enjoy and hope you guys have the asdfghjkl feels

* * *

**Kiss**

"Sasuke," Naruto slammed both of his hands on his table. "I'll not lose to you!"

Sasuke cocked his brow. Naruto never failed to surprise him with his random actions from out of the blue. Sighing, he returned back to his book only to have it snatch away by the number one hyperactive ninja.

"Give it back."

"Nope," Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully. "Unless you promise me that you won't snatch Sakura-chan away from me!"

"I never liked her," Sasuke said as he grabbed hold of his book.

They ended up having tug-o-war.

His book tore into half.

He had to share with Sakura for the rest of the day till Iruka passed him a new one.

Sasuke couldn't wait till it was break time because he wanted to share the bento he made with lots and lots of love with the one he was obsessed with. When the bell rung, he peered into his bag and secretly took out two bento boxes. He was determined to give it to Hinata.

The young Uchiha ran out of the classroom with the bento boxes hidden inside his shirt, making him look like a pregnant boy. _This is ANBU level. I must not let anyone know!_ He thought to himself while hiding behind the door.

Noticing that everyone was busy with their food or games, he ran quickly towards the nearest tree and panted softly. He took a few steps back, wanting to keep himself more hidden behind the tree only to bump into someone.

He would be dead if he bumped into his crush's cousin or any of his fangirls, especially his table partner. He would either have lots of explanation to do or having his lovely made bento being the main reason for the female students to have tug-o-war. Either way, he would fail his ANBU level mission.

It was Naruto.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. That dobe just gave him a shock.

"Are you giving it to Sakura-chan?" Naruto pointed towards his bulky tummy.

"Give what?" Sasuke continued acting dumb like as if a bulky tummy was one of the most natural things.

"You're obviously hiding away your bento box."

"I'm not!" Sasuke argued.

"Yes you're. You're giving it to Sakura!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"Sakura will never accept your bento. She likes someone else!" Sasuke said confidently.

"Like Hinata will accept yours," Naruto grinned cheekily.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, shock at how the dumb dobe he usually saw as knew about his crush. "How do you know?"

Naruto dropped his smile and tapped his chin. "Earlier this morning I saw her name in your book."

Sasuke grunted. Since when did he even start paying attention to those little things. "She will! She's the nicest person on earth."

"Then I'll have lunch with her so that you can't!"

Sasuke bit his lips. "Then I'll kiss Sakura and you can't have her first kiss."

"Then I'll kiss Hinata!"

"I'll kiss Sakura for 10 seconds!"

"1 minute!"

"10 minute!"

"Forever!" Naruto shouted and placed his bento down before charging towards the direction of the shy Hyuga. "Watch me!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke dropped his bento and ran after the loud blonde. He couldn't let him have her first kiss.

He stuck his tongue out on him again and sped up towards the Hyuga that was currently playing with Ino and Ten-ten.

"Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched a little. He hated the way how the blonde called his crush's name. It sounded as if they were really close and somehow it made Hinata smile.

Naruto knelt down in front of the already blushing red Hyuga and he flashed him a cheeky grin. "Hinata-chan! Close your eyes! I've something to tell you," once the blue head had her eyes closed, he slowly leaned in.

"Get off!"

Before Naruto's lips could even touch her, he was being pushed aside by the canine boy.

Sasuke stopped.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared blankly at everyone, her face as red as a tomato.

"What are you doing?" The canine boy gently kicked Naruto's ass. "Are you trying to kiss Hinata?"

"K-K-K-K-Kiss?"

She blacked out. The killing aura returned and the three boys had to run.


	5. Enter Kiba Inuzuka

AN: Don't you have those times when it was just two guys fighting over you saying that they are your husband but then at the same time doesn't want to share their food with you because food is still their BAE? oh lord I'm laughing. anyway it was short but still hope you guys will enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Enter Kiba Inuzuka **

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"I'm Konoha's top canine handler!"

_Another Naruto._

"Why is that it's always me and you and Neji getting into punishment?" Naruto stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"If you guys had stayed away from Hinata-sama, we wouldn't be here." Neji snorted.

"Maybe if you would stop having thoughts of marrying Hinata then we won't be here."

Neji gritted his teeth. "What did you say?"

"All of you are in love with Hinata?" Kiba asked and his dog barked.

"No!" The three of them replied in unison.

Kiba's eyes lit up.

His dog Akamaru barked.

"That's good. I can have Hinata then," a blush appeared across his cheeks as he laughed, showing his canine tooth.

"No!" Sasuke and Neji shouted together.

They scrunched their eyebrows and glared at each other and subconsciously, a glaring competition between the two of them had sparked. It was more of a whoever-lose-this-glaring-competition-will-give-up-on-Hinata kind of a thing.

"Why?" Kiba asked confusedly.

"You guys are not worthy to be her friends," Neji smirked. "Only those with high status are!"

Sasuke stared at Neji with his eyes half closed. "I'm the son of the Uchiha clan head, idiot."

Neji's eyes twitched.

"She won't like you," Neji retorted.

"Yea," Naruto nodded and chuckled. "Cause she like chickens and not ducks!"

"Neji, do you like Hinata?" Kiba quizzed.

"W-What? No. I am to protect Hinata-sama and prevent guys like you to get close to her." Neji asserted and turned away.

"What do you mean guys like us?" Naruto contended in a curious manner.

"Yea, Hinata should stay away from guys like you," Sasuke smirked.

"You too, Sasuke. You're with them," Neji added.

A grunt escaped from the Uchiha's lips.

"I'll make Hinata like me, that's for sure! Before I'm 7, she will be my girlfriend!" Sasuke announced before confidently folding his arms while all the time not breaking the glaring competition between him and Neji.

"I'll not let Hinata-sama marry someone like you. Uchihas and Hyugas cannot be together!"

"We will be the first to have baby that possess both Sharingan and Byakugan!"

"Hinata doesn't like guys like you, Sasuke," Naruto lazily said before glancing over to the clock and whined. "It's only an hour pass?"

"Hinata likes me," Kiba grinned. "Cause she promise to play the swing with me tomorrow."

The glaring competition broke off.

Their perpetual emotionless features were consumed in shock and disbelief. Sasuke bit his bottom lip at the thought of his lovely crush having a date with that stupid dog boy. He sensed disaster.

"Naruto, do you think they will kill the both of us. Because their eyes seem like they want to."

"I'm not involved in this. I'm just going to get ramen later after this!" Naruto cheered.

The classroom ended up in a mess with broken tables and chairs and two students down on the ground with bruised forehead and broken nose.

Konoha academy's most unhealthy behavior would be physical violence from 6 years old kids.


	6. Date

AN: I AM SAD

I AM SO SAD THAT SASUHINA ISN'T CANON.

But I mean I get the fact that having sasuhina as canon isn't quite possible even though they match each other so well and their child would be kami and they have the same chakra nature maybe they can train together and kishi loves giving me narusaku feels, which causes me to think that sasuhina is, actually in fact, possible.

Even if they are not canon, I would still want to see the two motherfocaas to at least faking interact or something but NO we were not even given another interaction between those two throughout the entire 15 years besides him telling her that she is annoying.

My heart for the first time broke so badly but oh wellzzzz we still have fanfics and fanarts to turn to, right? Hope my sasuhina mates are doing well and hope such fluffy fanfic will mend your broken heart

* * *

**Date**

"Doba!"

"It's Kiba," Kiba sighed mentally and corrected the Uchiha.

The day before, just before they destroyed the classroom's chairs and tables, Kiba announced that Hinata was going on a _date_ with him.

A _swing date,_ in fact.

"How did you ask Hinata out?" He asked directly, not even bothering to hide his true feelings.

Kiba knitted his brows a little, "Well… I just ask her."

"Anyways, Naruto told me that Iruka-sensei told him that Kakashi-sensei told Iruka-sensei that your mum is trying to throw Akamaru away," Sasuke said bluntly.

"What?" the white fluffy dog popped its head out from his hoodie. "Akamaru is here."

Sasuke cursed mentally.

"I mean Naruto told me that Iruka-sensei said that there's a huge promotion at the pets center."

Kiba shrugged and waved his hand a little. "Kaa-san will get it for Akamaru."

"She's going to buy a lot and needs a lot of help."

"Nee-chan will follow her."

"They need a man!"

"Kaa-san is stronger than any woman alive," Kiba stressed before shooting Sasuke a why-are-you-trying-to-get-me-to-leave-school look. "Do you happen to think that you can take my place to go on a date with Hinata?"

Kiba was knocked out, along with Akamaru.

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief before his usual smirk spread across his face as ran his fingers through his hair. "Wait for me, Hinata."

"Hinata, aren't you following us?"

She shyly shook her head and smiled politely. "I'm waiting for Kiba-kun."

Ino whined, "Hinata is already dating. I think I should find one myself."

"N-No!" She stammered. "I'm just p-playing the s-swing with Kiba-kun."

"Really?" Ten-ten teased.

"H-Hai!"

"Let's go, ten-ten. We shouldn't be disturbing their date!" Ino playfully stuck her tongue out before pulling Ten-ten and ran off.

Hinata sighed and sat on the swing, waiting for the canine boy.

Kiba had been really nice to her and she liked him as a friend. She even made him bento and Akamaru was sweet. _Date… _The thought of Naruto popped up in her mind, causing her to blush again. _Naruto-kun, maybe one day we will date like how Ino and Ten-ten always say_.

"Do you need a push?"

An apathetic voice pulled her out from her thoughts as she turned and realized that it was the popular Uchiha. She tilted her head a little, her eyes wondered around looking for that particular boy she had a _date_ with.

"Kiba's not coming. He's at the sick bay and he tells me to go in his place," Sasuke explained as he gently pushed the Hyuga's back. "Hold on tight!"

"Is K-Kiba-kun o-okay?"

Sasuke nodded as he pushed her slightly harder, sending her a little higher. "He caught a flu."

"F-Flu?" Her voice filled with concern. "He n-needs to s-stop playing in the r-rain with Akamaru."

"He should be fine within a few hours," Sasuke mumbled. "Do you like tomatos?"

"I'm o-okay with it."

"What's your favorite food?" He quizzed.

"I l-like cinnamon r-rolls."

Sasuke crinkled his nose a little. He hated sweet things but when it comes to his little crush, it was different. "Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Lunch? I'm h-having l-lunch with Ino and Ten-ten. T-they want to know a-about my d-date with Kiba-kun."

"Are you going to tell them that you have a date with me, instead?" He emphasized.

Hinata nodded her head a little. "If t-they asked!"

"Is our date fun?" A smile slowly spread across the Uchiha's face.

Hinata nodded. "Swing is f-fun."

"Not the swing!" Sasuke raised his voice only to cover his mouth when he realized he was too loud. It might scare the Hinata. "The date. Can we go on a date again?"

"If U-Uchiha-san wants."

The young Uchiha grabbed onto the ropes of swing, moving forward before bringing it to a slow stop, causing Hinata to turn and looked at him in a curious manner.

Sasuke moved and stood in front of the blue head, his eyes looking directly into hers. "Can I walk with you to school tomorrow?"

She shook her head; the smile that killed him multiple times appeared again. "I'm coming w-with Neji nii-san."

Hoping off the swing and dusting her pants, the Hyuga continued. "But y-you can join u-us."

Sasuke did not want another injury.

"I'll s-see Uchiha-san around, t-then."

She bowed in respect and turned herself only to trip over a rock and fell face flat on the ground.

Sasuke watched in shock at his first crush. "Hyuga!"

She sat up slowly, her hands over her nose as she sniffled silently.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea…" she whimpered.

"You're crying," his index fingers gently poked the area next to her ghostly eye.

"I'm o-okay," she wiped her tears away and stood up slowly, "T-Thank you, U-Uchiha-san."

"Wait," Sasuke turned away, avoiding eye contact with her. All he needed to do was to kiss her and tell her that she was the sunshine of his life and then they would be together and he would propose and they would get married.

It was a perfect love story.

It was _Sasuke's_ perfect love story.

"Can you close your eyes?"

"W-Why?"

"It's really important! Just close your eyes."

She abided.

He took a deep breath and leaned in slowly. His heart was beating faster and faster and just as his lips was about to touch hers, he blacked out.

Sasuke woke up with a black eye and had to find excuses to lie his way out so that his parents wouldn't complain to the teachers and strained the already strained relationship between the Uchiha and Hyuga.


	7. Cinnamon Rolls

AN: Despite the fact that sasuhina is a ultimate crack pairing I will still go down with this ship. I can't find any better fandom like sasuhina who instead ongoing all crazy over the ending and wanting to ban Naruto cause their ships didn't come true, we laid on our bed/couch/sofa/floor and draw fan arts, write fanfics and make fan vids to make us feel that no matter what happen, this ship is still strong.

I love the Sasuhina fandom more than anything. Anyway, enough of all those kind of crap and hope you guys will let it go about the ending of Naruto I mean... kishiadmitedthathesuckedatwritingromancestories... maybe that's why the ending but still, I got to give him my respect for the 15 years journey. Stay cheerful everybody, heres a little sweetness to your perhaps mundane lifeeeeee

* * *

**Cinnamon rolls**

"Okaa-san!" Sasuke threw his bag on the floor and ran straight into the kitchen. "Can you teach me how to make cinnamon rolls?"

Mikoto placed her knife down and turned to look at her youngest son. "Why do you want to make cinnamon rolls?"

"Because I want to…" his voice faded when he realized that he couldn't tell his mom his true intention because of a rule stating that an Uchiha should never like a Hyuga. Sasuke quickly took a deep breath in, knowing that he had to lie, no matter what. "I like cinnamon rolls!"

"Since when did you even like sweet things?" Itachi entered the kitchen and made his way towards the fridge. "You never like sweet things."

Sasuke puffed his cheeks. "I like it now!"

"Alright," Mikoto knelt down to Sasuke's level and patted his head gently. "We will do it tomorrow."

"No, I want it _now_."

Itachi smirked. "He's making it for someone."

"Nii-san, I'm not!"

Gently pushing the youngest Uchiha, Mikoto walked over towards the cupboard and grabbed the essential ingredients. "I'm not free to make cinnamon rolls now and dinner's almost ready. I don't think you're able to have any dinner if you eat cinnamon rolls."

"I'm not going to eat it!" Sasuke shouted, and then mentally cursed.

"Then why are you making cinnamon rolls then?" Mikoto giggled, knowing Sasuke's true intention.

"I just…" he stopped and pouted a little. "I want to make it for you guys for desserts, later."

Laughing softly to himself, Itachi shook his head and patted his brother's head. "Alright, I'll teach you."

"Really?" Sasuke's eyes lot up, his face was pure of happiness as he nodded his head multiple times before running out of the kitchen.

"Isn't he cute?" Mikoto giggled. "Having a crush at such young age."

"Yea. I wonder who is it."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke came running back to the kitchen with two aprons in his hand. "I'm ready."

"Okaa-san, do you still have the book which you have written down all your recipes?"

Mikoto nodded. "It's in my room, the second drawer of the dressing table."

"I'll help," Sasuke excitedly dragged Itachi to their parent's room.

It shouldn't be a problem if the one he liked wasn't anyone from the Hyuga clan or it would be a really troublesome issue for both clan head since none of them really liked each other. Maybe it was the pink haired girl that followed him home once.

"Sasuke, who is the girl?"

Sasuke stopped, his eyes twitched a little. How did he even know? "No one."

"Then it's a guy?" Itachi chuckled.

"No," Sasuke shook his head as he sped up.

"Then who are the cinnamon rolls for?"

"It's for desserts later," Sasuke replied in a small panicky voice.

"Is it the pink haired girl? She seems cute and I can tell she likes you a lot that day when she followed you home."

"No. She just follows me everywhere. She's annoying."

Opening the door, Sasuke hurriedly ran towards the dressing table and took the recipe book out.

"That's because she likes you."

"But I don't like her," Sasuke said with a sigh of irritation. "She's _too_ clingy."

"Then who's the someone not clingy?" Itachi let out a soft chuckle.

"No one."

"I'll have to find it out then," Itachi took the book from Sasuke and a small smile slowly appeared on his face. "Because I'm curious which girl can make my brother smile so much more often."

* * *

Sasuke hid the bags of cinnamon rolls inside his shirt once again while his eyes looking at the shy blue head talking to the weapon obsessed girl. The smile on her face was warm and beautiful and a smile had subconsciously found its way to the little Uchiha's face.

He took a quick look at his surrounding; making sure that the loud dobe who was his crush's crush, his fan girls and the violent boy with a cousin complex weren't around.

"Okay," he mumbled to himself and made his way towards the two of them.

Ten-ten lifted her had and watched as he made his way towards them. Curiosity and suspicion consumed her face.

"Hyuga,"

Hinata turned and looked at him, her eyes shining brightly. He could feel his face heating up. "Uchiha-san?"

"I made something for you," he stretched his arms out with the bag of cinnamon rolls in his hand, waiting for Hinata to accept it.

"What is it?" Ten-ten bent over and sniffed the bag.

"Something you'll like," Sasuke answered softly.

"It's cinnamon rolls!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

The smile on her face grew bigger as her blush deepened. She accepted the bag and thanked him politely.

That night, Sasuke dreamt of him baking cinnamon rolls for her every single day after they got married. It was blissful.


	8. Girls Talk

AN: I love sasuhina and that's all matter. Thanks for the lovely comments and hope you guys can have a little taste of sweetness to your day.

* * *

**Girls talk**

"Hinata," Ino stuffed a sushi into her mouth. "How's your date with Kiba?"

Hinata stopped munching, her hand lifted to point towards the direction of the boys. "K-Kiba-kun d-didn't come yesterday."

"What?" Ino tilted her head. "Then you waited there the whole day alone?"

"Kiba is such a bad person!" Ten-ten frowned.

The blue head shook her head slowly, her eyes subconsciously turned towards the smart genius of the academy. "No, Uchiha-san c-came instead."

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino exclaimed, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Why did Sasuke-kun come?"

"Uchiha-san s-said Kiba-kun caught a flu so h-he couldn't come."

"Did you eat the cinnamon rolls he gave you?" Ten-ten questioned upon remembering the day before when the Uchiha had given Hinata a bag of cinnamon rolls that smelled really nice.

Hinata nodded slowly.

"He gave you cinnamon rolls?" Ino took a deep breath in, shocked and trying to accept the fact that the usual stoic Uchiha had gifted something to someone.

Hinata nodded again. "I should t-thank Uchiha-san f-for that again. It's r-really nice."

"Tell me your date with Uchiha-san!" The blonde demanded and dropped her chopsticks.

Hinata's face turned red. It wasn't a date and no matter how many times she had told them, they still insisted it was. "It's n-not a date, Ino."

"Two people at one place happily together enjoying each other's presence _is_ a date!" Ino emphasized.

Hinata shook her head, disagreeing with Ino's way of putting her words. She would lose Sakura and Ino as a friend if it was really a date. "We j-just play the swing t-together. Nothing m-much."

"But it's a little different for the Uchiha to give you something." Ten-ten added in.

"Uchiha-san d-did ask me w-what's my favorite food."

Ino let out a loud sigh before dropping herself flat on the ground. She then threw a little tantrum by hitting the ground continuously with her hands, mumbling words that couldn't be heard. Hinata felt guilty. Maybe she shouldn't even accept the bag of cinnamon rolls in the first place.

"Ten-ten, d-did I do s-something wrong?"

A grin appeared on the brunette's face as she patted Hinata's head. "Of course not! It's just that Ino can't accept the fact that Sasuke loves you."

"U-Uchiha-san l-l-loves me?" Hinata asked in a panicky voice, almost seemed like she was going to faint any time sooner.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't love Hinata!" Ino sat up instantly. "He likes… He likes…"

"Sakura?" Ten-ten questioned.

"No! Not that one! He likes someone else! Definitely."

"You?"

A blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "Maybe," she mumbled.

Ten-ten let out a soft laugh. "Sasuke likes you but he gave Hinata cinnamon rolls and had a swing date with her."

Ino pouted and folded her arms.

"Ino, I d-don't like Uchiha-san," Hinata whispered while gently tugging onto her shorts.

"But he gives you cinnamon rolls," Ino bit her bottom lip and a small frown appeared on her face. "I think Sasuke-kun likes you."

"I don't see what's so good in Sasuke. He's not as strong as someone!" The brunette's attention were then focused on the Hyuga prodigy, her cheeks turned a scarlet red.

"At least he's not as violent as someone," Ino rolled her eyes slightly. "Sasuke-kun is smart, good-looking, cute and almost everything!"

"I d-don't like someone w-who is so g-good," Hinata mumbled. "I l-like – "

"Someone like Naruto?" Ino sighed softly as she looked over towards the bunch of boys and only to see the loud hyperactive ninja running around chasing others with a chicken in his hand. "He's… stupid."

Red leaked into her cheeks as she played with her fingers nervously. "N-No! N-Naruto-kun is not stupid! He n-never gives up and h-he helps me a l-lot of time."

"Naruto may seem like a complete idiot at times but he's very persistent in doing the things he wants to do," Ten-ten.

"Except for the fact that the things he wants to do is stupid," Ino shook her head, her hand pointing towards Naruto. "See what I mean?"

"The smile o-on Naruto-kun's face is n-nice," Hinata smiled. "I like it a-a lot."

"So it's his smile that you like?" Ten-ten chuckled. "Hinata is different from everyone."

"Sasuke-kun's smile is way cuter than that idiot," Ino pouted.

"Stop it with you and your Sasuke-kun. It's not about him all the time," a soft sigh escaped from the brunette's lips. "This time, it's about Naruto."

"W-What about N-Naruto-kun?"

"I heard that if you kiss someone under the fireworks at the end of Konoha festival, he or she will be the one for you," Ten-ten explained while tapping her chin.

"So you want to get Naruto to kiss Hinata?" Ino cocked her brow, an expression that said her idea was stupid appeared on her face.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, I'll get Naruto to kiss Hinata," Ten-ten thrusted her fist in his air and her voice filled with determination.

"W-W-What?"

Hinata fainted.


	9. Sasuke's Accidental Girlfriend

AN: Sasuhina: Coincidence? I think not! ... There's this particular gif I can relate so much to my otp

Now, let's just hope that they will interact in the upcoming movie! Or maybe just a smile like god damn it ask each other about cinnamon buns or tomatoes or anything!

* * *

**Sasuke's accidental girlfriend**

"How's your eye?" Naruto asked.

"Better."

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have become friends ever since Neji entered their crazy circle of love issues. However, Sasuke still hated the fact that Naruto was a lucky bastard to be able to have Hinata's attention.

"How's your head?"

Still and unknowingly, he had become buddies with him. It was just the indescribable bond between them that Sasuke had continuously felt but could not put into words.

"Not good!" Naruto whined. "I don't even know why am I in this with you! I'm not even interested in Hinata!"

"Really?" Sasuke scrutinized the loud blonde, preventing him from lying.

"I like Sakura-chan," he said. "And only Sakura-chan."

"But she's like the rest. She's no different at all."

"She's cute!"

"Hinata's cuter. She's different. She doesn't like me and why do I have to like someone that doesn't like me!" Sasuke dropped his head on the table and sighed mentally.

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto snorted.

"Do you know who Hinata likes?" Sasuke asked while scrutinizing him.

He wouldn't be surprise if the dobe answer was no.

"Does she like anyone?"

Expected.

"I think she likes someone. Someone…" Sasuke paused for a moment when he felt his chest tightened a little. "Not me."

"All girls like – " Naruto eyes widened a little, surprised when the Uchiha's words finally entered his head. "Hinata _doesn't_ like you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I just have a feeling that she doesn't like me."

"In your face, loser!" Naruto laughed like as if he had won a lottery or the World Cup.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _In your face, for being the dumbest!_

* * *

"Hinata, do you think Sasuke will like me?"

Hinata lifted her head from her book and stared at the pink haired kunoichi. "Sakura-san is p-pretty. I think U-Uchiha-san will like you."

"Really?" Sakura beamed.

"Um!" Hinata giggled. "Everybody likes Sakura-san."

"Hinata, do you think Sasuke likes anybody?"

Hinata shrugged. "I d-don't really know much about Uchiha-san." Then the thought of Ino saying that the Uchiha actually had a thing for her made her blush. It couldn't be.

"Sasuke-kun is amazing!" The pink haired girl squealed and grabbed onto Hinata's hand. "He's smart and handsome and cool and cute!"

Hinata agreed in silence as she watched how Sakrua went head over heels just by the mention of the Uchiha's name. It was the same for her when Naruto's name was mentioned.

"Uchiha-san s-seems really cool."

Sakura nodded happily. "Sasuke-kun is more than just cool and everyone likes him," a change in the topic caused a change in the pink head's mood. "I've such huge forehead… He won't like me."

Hinata gently placed her hand on Sakura's forehead, her face still holding onto her usual pleasant smile. "My mum told m-me that those with a high f-forehead are smart."

"Really?" Her emerald colored eyes lit up.

Hinata nodded.

The bell went off and everyone rushed back to the classroom. Iruka-sensei came in the class earlier than expected and threw everyone a worksheet to complete. When there was worksheet, it meant by discussion. With discussion, it was literally a free period for everyone.

Sakura looked at her table partner, a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she tightened her fist. She wanted to confess. And they would get married and have beautiful babies together. It would be perfect.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her sweet voice was heard.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering do – "

"Anyway," Sasuke took a bento out from his bag and passed it to her. "For you."

He totally failed his mission to give Hinata the bento. Bringing it back home his brother would definitely laugh at him. He had no idea who to give and he had been told many times that wasting food was a bad thing.

Sakura just happened to be beside him.

Why not?

He handed her the bento.

Then he regretted it.

"Bento?" She exclaimed, her face flushed red. "Sasuke-kun you're giving me a bento?"

He thought why would that pink head make such a big fuss about a bento then he realized that it was because of the reason behind giving someone a bento. He felt like he just earned another boulder on his shoulder.

Sakura must be thinking that he liked her.

"Actually – "

"Sasuke-kun gave me his bento!" The pink head announced and cheered loudly.

All the girls looked at his direction and showed him a quick puppy eyes look before flashing killer glares at Sakura. They started running around the classroom chasing after Sakura and the bento in her hand.

"Sakura's Sasuke girlfriend?" Naruto jumped on the teacher's table and asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Sakura squealed.

"Sakura-chan! How is that even possible?"

"Sakura! I've trained so many days for you and look I've grown 3cm taller! That Uchiha is not as strong as me," Lee shouted and joined in the while goose chase for Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and buried his face in his hands.

What had he done?

"Uchiha-san," the soft timid voice made him sat up immediately.

Hinata's lips curved upwards, "Sakura-san j-just told m-me that she likes you a lot."

"What?"

She turned her direction towards the loud blonde. "It must b-be really lucky t-to be a-able to be together with t-the one you like."

"No. Hyuga actually – "

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino jumped in. "I thought you like Hinata?"

"What? I mean yes – " Sasuke was cut off with Sakura glomping onto him.

"Hey Ino-pig! Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura! Look at me I'm doing 5 push ups in 3 seconds!"

"Sakura-chan likes ramen better than push ups!"

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun wouldn't like you with your big forehead!"

"Akamaru, stay inside. It's a chaos out here."

"Hinata-sama! Stay away from the stalker!"

"Okay stop!" Iruka slammed his hand on the table, causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing. "Everybody go back to your seat!"

Whines were heard from every direction but none of them moved. Especially those who were crowded around Sasuke. Sakura wouldn't let go of his arm and Ino wouldn't stop looking at him with that so-who-do-you-like-now-I-mean-it-can't-be-that-wide-forehead-girl-cause-Hinata-and-me-looks-way-cuter-than-her look.

And his crush just stood there, looking at everyone blanking.

"Get back to your seat," Iruka repeated, this time round sounding way more stricter.

Naruto pouted and dragged himself back to his seat slowly while shooting death glares at the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The bento was the cause of everything

Sasuke's crush thought that Sakura was his girlfriend.

Sakura thought that she was his girlfriend.

Naruto hated him even more but it wasn't like he cared.

Hinata was actually thinking that he and Sakura were together and this was the worst thing ever.

Sasuke dropped his head on the table and sighed loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear and all he heard was his fans calling his name.


	10. Walk Home

AN: PLEASE KISHI, LET MY OTP INTERACT WILL YOU?

So looking forward to Naruto the last but then again, why am I already so prepared for days of crying cause some people didn't even interact for the past 15 years? Anyway, hope you guys will like it! young Sasuke is so cute, isn't he?

* * *

**Walk home**

Sasuke had everything planned out the night before. He stayed up way past midnight for this perfect plan to be created and now all he needed to do was to follow it and accomplished it. By that, he could have some time together with his crush.

He had to explain everything to her and then confessed and then they would get married and he would bake her cinnamon buns every single day.

_Perfect_.

He gave Naruto a ramen coupon for him to enjoy himself after school so his crush wouldn't be able to see him and then go all crazy about him and hindered his confession.

He had hid Akamaru's favorite dog bone at the park behind the academy and told Kiba that he saw someone burying it at the North training grounds.

He had told Sakura many times that she wasn't his girlfriend but she wouldn't believe and thought that he was just too shy to admit it. He then had no choice but to lie to her that he would be meeting Iruka-sensei after school upon knowing that she would wait for him outside the office. By this, she wouldn't be able to intercept his confession as well.

He had gotten Neji a detention by annoying the hell out of him about how Hinata and him would live happily ever after and then received a punch.

It was worth it.

He waited outside the academy for the blue head silently and when she appeared by skipping with light footsteps, a small smile appeared on his face at how happy his crush look. He would do anything to see that smile of hers.

"Hyuga," he had yet to call her first name.

"Uchiha-san?" She tilted her head a little. "G-Going home?"

Sasuke nodded. "Want me to walk you home?"

She then looked down to her feet. "M-My father doesn't l-like it when boys walk m-me home except for N-Neji-nii-san."

"I'll walk you to somewhere near your house," he said, more like a command. "Now, let's go."

"B-But – "

"Let's go. It's almost dinnertime. Do you want me to be late for my dinner?" Sasuke said and folded his arms.

"O-Okay, " she mumbled, causing the Uchiha's heart to jump repeatedly.

The first few minutes of the walk were silent. Sasuke did not say anything because he was busy thinking of ways to confess without sounding like it was a command or like he was one over obsessed boy.

"W-Where is Sakura-san?"

A frown marred his face. She was still thinking that Sakura was his girlfriend after him initiating to walk her home?

"Sakura isn't my girlfriend," Sasuke sighed. "She misinterpreted my words."

She giggled, causing him to blush. "I w-want to be with t-the one I l-like too."

"Do you like my cinnamon buns?"

She nodded her head happily. "It's v-very sweet! Thank y-you, Uchiha-san."

"That's it?" A small smirk appeared on his face. "You're just going to thank me with words?"

She looked at him with her eyes slightly bigger than usual. "W-What can I do?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But okaa-san always kisses otou-san when she thanks him."

"N-Neji kisses m-me too when I made o-onigiri for him."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Neji had already kissed her? He began to feel breathless and had his eyes wide opened from the amount of shock he had received in that just one sentence. He fingers clinched into his palms, making a fist and tightening it.

Neji had _already_ kissed Hinata

He had lost in the kissing battle.

"Neji kissed you?" He choked. "Where?"

She nodded happily. "My sister kisses me t-too! My father r-rarely does it but I know he l-loves me."

"On your lips?" She didn't reply to his question and he had to prompt it again.

"No. Kisses on the l-lips are for t-the one you w-want to be w-with forever. Neji kisses me here," she pointed to her cheek, a small blush adorned her face.

_No._ Sasuke shook his head. Her first kiss wasn't gone yet.

"Maybe you can kiss me too," he said trying his very best to keep a cool face.

"W-What?" she exclaimed softly. "K-Kiss Uchiha-san?"

"Why not? It's gratitude."

"B-But ten-ten tell m-me that you o-only kiss the p-person you like," she was playing with her fingers nervously.

"So you don't like me?"

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "N-No! That's not w-what – "

"So you hate me?"

She waved her hand frantically, hoping that the Uchiha wouldn't be so het up over a little misunderstanding. "I l-like Uchiha-san but – "

"Then kiss me."

"But – "

"So you really do hate me."

"No! I d-don't hate Uchiha-san," she was already breathless from arguing.

"Then kiss me and prove it to me."

Her face turned a reddish hue like as if the weather was too hot. She pressed her index fingers together, her usual nervous habit and had her eyes away from his.

"Hurry up. Do you like me, or do you hate me?"

"I d-don't hate Uchiha-san!"

"Okay," he placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "Now, kiss me," it was totally a command.

The shy Hyuga heiress closed her eyes tightly. Her face was flushed red and Sasuke found it amusing and cute. He watched as she slowly tipped her toe and their lips were just a few centimeters away. He could feel an uncontrollable amount of heat rushing towards his face and his heart was pounding like as if he had sprint for 10 kilometers.

Just as they were about to kiss, Sasuke felt a sharp pain from his ass.

"Akamaru! Good job!"

"Kiba-kun?"

"What are you trying to do?" Kiba picked up his lovely dog and placed it inside his coat.

"Kissing her, can't you see?"

"U-Uchiha-san said that if I d-don't hate him, I must kiss him to p-prove it."

"What?" The dog tamer cocked his brow. "Then Hinata, you'll have to kiss me too!"

"W-W-What?"

"No! She can only kiss me," Sasuke insisted.

"What? Are you cheating now? You have your Sakura!" Kiba argued.

Sasuke let out a soft growl. "Sakura isn't my girlfriend in the first place!"

"Everyone knows Sakura is your girlfriend! Stay away from Hinata!"

"I don't even like Sakura! I like –"

"Byakugan!" The cousin of his crush came charging towards them with blue chakra surrounding his fingertips.

Kiba and Sasuke then became allies by exchanging eye contact in trying to defeat the Hyuga with an overly obsessed cousin's complex.

They were then stopped by one of the adult Hyuga, which, Sasuke assumed, was their bodyguard.

"Neji-sama, you have to stop getting into fights."

"They are trying to hurt Hinata-sama!"

"We are not," Sasuke replied offhandedly and picked up his bag before turning to look at his crush that was having a red confused face. "Hyuga," he called, causing everyone to look at him. "You still owe me a kiss."

He heard a thud and realized it was Neji who had fainted. Fainting did run in the blood of all Hyugas.


	11. Academy Camp I

AN: Have decided to make it a 20 chapter story! Hope it isn't too long and haven't really think of an ending yet though... （｡≧ _ ≦｡）And I've so many new fanfic ideas to write about but I promise to only write a new story only when I've finish this little fanfic!

Hope you guys will get your daily dosage of sweetness! Enjoy

* * *

**Academy Camp I**

"Alright," Iruka-sensei closed his book and looked at everyone. "That's it for today."

Everyone cheered.

"And," he continued. "There's a upcoming academy camp for you guys. It's a 2 day 1 night camp."

Everyone started whining.

Except for Sasuke. A small smirk appeared on his face as the thought of him getting closer with his crush came to his mind. He knew he had to cease this opportunity. All he needed to do was to come up with a perfect plan again. This time round, he had to get the female Hyuga to be his girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun,"

He mentally sighed upon hearing his table partner's voice. He had forgotten about the girlfriend everyone assumed he had. "What?"

"I can't wait for this camp! It's like we are having our little marriage together."

Sasuke turned and gave the pink haired girl a what-the-hell look. "No Sakura. I've said many times that we are not together and you're not my girlfriend and I already have someone I like."

She squealed. "Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be shy about this!" Her face was totally red.

He was sick and tired of trying to convince everyone that Sakura was not his girlfriend. Everyone was just assuming that he was too shy to admit to it despite the fact that he had told many that he already had someone he like. He just did not say her name out yet.

"Where will the camp be?" One of the students asked.

"We will go the mountains in the morning to train and be back to the academy by night."

"Train?" Lee started jumping. "I'm the best at training!" And down he started doing his push ups while trying to get Sakura's attention.

Sasuke watched as everyone started talking about the upcoming camp, which was arriving in a week time. Everyone was excited and he could definitely tell that his crush was too. Just that the reason for her excitement wasn't him. It was the dobe.

He sighed mentally and rested his head on the table, thinking of ways to approach Hinata without looking like an overly in love boy or some rude demanding asshole.

"Oi," Naruto knocked on his table twice. "Are you sleeping?"

"Yes," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Kiba just told me that he – " he cut himself off by covering his mouth.

Just by mentioning the name of one of his rivals, Sasuke knew that it must be something up to no good. He sat up straight and glared at the loud blonde. "What is it?"

"I want ramen."

"No," Sasuke replied.

"Then I'll not tell you what Kiba just told me," he grinned.

Sasuke knew that it was related to Hinata. Especially when Naruto started demanding things from him. He was like the middle person between the trios who was deeply in love with one particular blue head. Though he had gotten beat up many times despite the fact that he had said many times that he only liked his Sakura-chan.

"Is it important?"

Naruto tapped his chin. "Maybe. Does Kiba wanting to confess to Hinata important?"

Sasuke smirked. He got him. "Thanks."

"What?"

"Blame yourself for being stupid," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"That's not fair!" Naruto folded his arms. "But there's another thing."

"I have enough information," Sasuke lied. He needed more than just knowing Kiba was going to confess. He wanted to know when, where and how the dog tamer was going to do it.

"Okay, then I'll watch how you will lose Hinata away."

"What?"

Naruto knew he got Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll get some stupid coupons for you. Now tell me."

"All because of me, I manage to get Kiba to say everything," Naruto patted his own chest, acting all cocky. "He said he wants to confess to Hinata during the camp and bring her to the Konoha Festival at the end of this month."

"During the camp?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he tightened his fist. "Can he even go pass Neji first?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure about that. Kiba looks really confident though."

"Neji will kill him first before he can do anything."

"Kiba said that he had everything planned out nicely," Naruto said.

Then Sasuke realized that the upcoming camp wasn't going to be a training camp. It was a 2 days 1 night competition to capture the heart of the blue head.


	12. Academy Camp II

AN: Sorry for the long update! Have been quite busy with projects nowadays once again but anywaysss hope you guys will like it! I've tried my best to make it as cute as possible and even though it's a failure, I still have tried!

* * *

**Academy Camp II**

"Hinata!" Ten-ten waved.

Hinata smiled and made herself towards the brunette, leaving her cousin behind. All of them were carrying a slightly larger bag all because of the camp. Today was the day Hinat told herself that she had to tell Naruto everything.

It wasn't a training camp. It was a confession camp for Hinata.

"Ten-ten," Hinata greeted. "A-Are you excited for the c-camp?"

Ten-ten nodded her head happily. "Yes! I also heard that we are going to cook sweet potatoes at the end of the day!"

"Really?" Hinata's eyes lit up.

"You can cook one for your Naruto," Ten-ten nudged her little arm. "I hope someone will give me sweet potatoes too." Her eyes subconsciously stared at the male Hyuga.

"What's with s-sweet potatoes?"

"Every year during the camp, there will be a sweet potatoes feast. And they say if someone gives you sweet potatoes, that person wants to be with you forever," Ten-ten explained. "Are you giving it to Naruto?"

"W-What?" Hinata's cheeks turned red. "I d-don't know."

"Do you think Sasuke will make one for you?"

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata tilted her head a ltitle. "W-Why would he g-give me one?"

The brunette sighed and patted Hinata's head. "He likes you. Didn't we talk about it that time with Ino?"

Hinata shook her head and waved her hand in front of her. "N-No! Uchiha-san a-already has a g-girlfriend!"

"Oh, you mean Sakura?" Ten-ten slapped herself lightly. "How could I forgot about the two of them being together. But Sasuke just won't stop telling everyone that Sakura isn't his girlfriend."

"I t-think U-Uchiha-san is j-just embarrass," Hinata smiled sweetly and giggled. "He m-must like Sakura-chan a lot. Sakura-chan is r-really a lucky p-person."

"We shall see where those sweet potatoes are at the end of the day."

* * *

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Iruka-sensei adjusted his bag pack while waiting for everyone's answer.

"Yes!"

Iruka-sensei got everyone ready in two single files before heading off towards the Konoha Mountain for training. He hated to be the one bringing the kids up there because he knew that during the time in between the walk from school to the mountain, there got to be some commotion where he had to stop. This meant that they would be behind their scheduled timing to reach the peak of the mountain.

Iruka turned and took a quick glance at the kids before letting out a soft sigh. The three musketeers, mainly

Or four.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura lowered her head a little as a small smile appeared across her face. "What did you bring for lunch later?"

Sasuke was annoyed. He was fine with the pink head in the beginning when she was simply just a normal girl who was being bullied because of her wide forehead. He pitied her but at the same time, he couldn't care less because he believed one had to stand up on his or her own. It was only until then she started getting all over him and the annoyance grew when she insisted that she was his girlfriend. "I brought nothing for you, Sakura."

She shook her head. "I know, but I've bought something for you."

And at times, Sakura could be a really nice girl.

"No thanks," Sasuke politely rejected before quickened his pace towards the loud blonde.

He was curious whether had Hinata given him anything.

"Oi," Sasuke slowed down once he was beside Naruto. "What did you bring to eat?"

"Cup ramen!" He cheered.

Sasuke gave him the how-are-you-suppose-to-cook-ramen-without-having-any-hot-water look. As expected, Naruto couldn't quite catch it and assumed that Sasuke wanted the greasy cup of noodle.

"No, I do not want it. I've my own food," Sasuke said offhandedly. "Anyways, did Hinata talk to you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I haven't seen her. Maybe she's all the way behind with Kiba and Neji."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. Kiba had said that he wanted to confess to Hinata during the camp. The thought of his crush accepting the love of another man other than him made him cringed a little.

However, if Neji was around, Sasuke felt relief because before Kiba could even open his mouth, he would be sent flying away by the gentle fist for not leaving at least 10m gap with Hinata.

"Oh, Neji is right in front talking to Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with both of his hands behind his head and a cheeky grin on his face. "Kiba should grab his chance now."

Sasuke immediately dashed to the back of the line.

His eyes searched frantically for the dog tamer. "Where is he? Where is he?" Mumbling to himself repeatedly was the already panting Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He had no time to entertain anyone especially his fans. His happiness was in his hands.

A giggle.

A dog bark.

A cheer.

Sasuke looked towards the direction where Akamaru's barking could be heard. Sasuke could vividly remember how his older brother once commented on the small blush that had unconsciously crept itself up to his father's cheek when his mother said that three little word to him.

And how his brother would sometimes cheer when his father finally gave in and replied, with a frown marring his face that he loved her too.

He thought that the three of them looked like a family.

Then he charged forward, fist clenched tightly, wanting beat the crap out of the dog tamer.

Then her lavender tinted eyes met his and unknowingly, the clear frown on his face disappeared and the tightness in his chest loosened up.

She brought her hand up and waved slightly, a small smile appeared on her face, and when her eyes crinkled so lightly, he felt different.

A different kind of feeling emerged out of nowhere and then at that moment, he knew he wanted her by his side more than anything in the world.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked in disgust.

Sasuke ignored his words and simply tucked his hands into his pockets; his eyes never once left the blue head.

"Are you here to give her cinnamon rolls again?" A cheeky smirked flashed across the brunette's head.

"What? _Again?_" Kiba cocked his brow. "Hinata, he had given you something before?"

The shy Hyuga nodded her head happily and chimed. "U-Uchiha-san's cinnamon rolls are r-really nice."

Sasuke felt like he had won a war as he turned and looked at the dog tamer and flashing his signature smirk that literally meant that he was the winner of every thing.

Kiba puffed his cheeks up.

"Anyway, Hyuga, do you want to have lunch with me?"

Kiba frowned before giving Sasuke a soft push away from the shy female. "You're having lunch with your girlfriend. You cannot date two person at one time!"

"I already said for the thousandth times that Sakura is not my girlfriend!" Sasuke argued.

"Okay," Ten-ten came in between the duo. "I'm having lunch with Hinata. Stop fighting over something you can't get in the first place."

Both of them snorted.

Then they could feel something different.

Something they had felt it many times.

"Neji!" Ten-ten waved with a smile on her face. "Let's have lunch together!"

Both of the froze for a moment and exchanged looks in between before heading off in different directions.

"What are they doing here with Hinata-sama?"

"Kiba-kun allowed me to p-play with Akamaru," Hinata said.

"Sasuke came here to give her cinnamon rolls but didn't in the end," Ten-ten added in. "He is weird. I don't get why girls like him so much."

"Cinnamon rolls?" Neji frowned.

Hinata nodded happily. "Hai! U-Uchiha-san's cinnamon rolls are really n-nice."

Neji turned towards the direction where the Uchiha had headed off and narrowed his eyes. He watched as the pink head glomped onto him and how he tried to shake her off. Then he came down to one conclusion.

The reason why all girls liked him was because he had drugged their food with love potion.

He widened his eyes at his theory and looked at his cousin. "Hinata-sama! Are you okay? Are you in love with that duck butt Uchiha?"

"W-What?"

Ten-ten sighed and smacked her own forehead. Sometimes, even the prodigy had his own special kind of weird theories.


	13. Academy Camp III

AN: I'm flying overseas tomorrow! I'm so excited about it! I'll try my best to update this fic and hope that you will die of fluffiness. Cheers!

* * *

**Academy Camp II**

Gai's training was hell and everyone knew about it. They said that everyone who went under Gai's training in the morning would be able to burn the amount of calories they were going to consume in a day.

Iruka watched as everyone whined when Gai shouted, with determination in his eyes and a youthful aura surrounding him, for a down 200 push-ups. He chuckled softly.

"Maybe we can stop here for a short lunch break," Iruka said.

He was the angel in everyone's eyes at that particular moment. Gai however refused to let anyone go until they managed to give him 200 perfect push-ups.

"I don't want to do it!" One of the girls whined loudly as she fell flat on the ground, her chest heaving and her eyes closed tightly. "Gai-sensei, can we just stop and have lunch?"

Everyone started dropping themselves on the ground and groans and moans could be heard everywhere.

Gai allowed the girls off.

But the guys had to stay.

Naruto began whining like a girl but it didn't help at all.

The girls ran towards Iruka with smiles on their face, only to remind him of how everyone was still in their academy days. Then he leaded the girls towards the giant trees and had lunch with them.

"Iruka-sensei! Do you like anyone?" Sakura asked and giggled to herself.

A small relaxing smile slowly crept its way to his face as he patted the little girl's head. "Not at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know what is it like to have a caring boyfriend," she pouted. "Sasuke-kun never cares about me."

"That's because you aren't even his girlfriend in the first place," Ino sat beside Iruka with her hands folded. "Sasuke-kun has been telling everyone that you're not his girlfriend."

"Shut up Ino-pig! You're just jealous of me and Sasuke-kun's relationship!"

Iruka watched as the two of them started bickering about the popular boy in the academy. He let out a soft awkward chuckle and glanced towards the Sharingan user.

"Sakura, are you too young to be in a relationship?" Iruka asked.

"She's not even in a relationship!" Ino argued.

Sakura shrugged shyly. "I just like Sasuke-kun a lot. And I hope he will like me too because my dad told me that if the person you like a lot likes you back, it's the most amazing feeling in the world."

Iruka smiled. "I see."

"Sasuke-kun doesn't even like you. He likes someone else," Ino mumbled but Sakura caught it.

"Who?"

"You guys are just too young to know about love. Maybe till you guys get – "

"Iruka-sensei," Ten-ten clicked her tongue. "We are never too young to know about love."

A soft sigh escaped from his lips.

Ten-ten liked it when everyone thought she knew about boys and love. She would give suggestions to girls that were crazy over the little Uchiha in exchanged for sharp leaves that could be made into weapons.

None of her ideas or suggestions worked but girls still approached her for it anyways.

"Everyone likes Sasuke but he never returns anyone's feeling. Maybe he is all along looking for someone different," Ten-ten said as she looked towards the shy blue head who was currently pressing flowers with other girls.

Iruka smiled to himself.

Maybe not everyone could tell that the little Uchiha was in fact, in love with the shy Hyuga. The way his lips would curve upwards when his eyes laid upon her, Iruka noticed it every single time.

The rest of the girls may not notice Sasuke's little crush on Hinata but he was sure that the brunette weapon user knew about it especially how she would always glance over towards the shy female when the Sasuke's crush issue was brought up in a conversation.

He didn't mention anything about it during the recent Parent-Teacher meeting because he knew that Sasuke would be in deep trouble if the head of the Uchiha clan knew about his son liking someone from the Hyuga clan. An Uchiha and a Hyuga just wouldn't work out and nobody really knew why besides knowing that they had bad ties.

But he was still curious on how the both of them would work out.

"Someone like?" Sakura questioned.

"Maybe someone different," Iruka smiled and stood up, dusting his pants. "Sakura maybe you can try a different approach."

Sakura beamed at Iruka's words. "Then Sasuke-kun will like me?"

"He never will," Ino rolled her eyes. "Because you're not like _someone._"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "_Someone?_"

"Actually," Ten-ten grabbed onto Ino's arm and pulled her up. "No one."

"What no one? Sasuke-kun like – ouch!" Ino screamed when the brunette tightened her grip.

"Who?" Sakura for the first time, demanded.

Ten-ten could tell it in her eyes that she wasn't please. Of course she wasn't. Ten-ten knew it because when she found out that Neji only treated her as his friend and his cousin's another protector, it hurt her somehow.

"I'll give you a hint," Ten-ten said. "Someone unlike you."

"Who?" Sakura questioned again.

"You will never know!" Ino stuck her tongue out and laughed hysterically, causing Ten-ten to sigh and dragged her away.

"Find it out yourself!"

"It's someone you know and someone with short hair!" Ino shouted back.

Ten-ten covered Ino's mouth. "What are you doing? Someone with short hair?" She yelled. "That's obviously Hinata!"

"I didn't say it's her and I doubt Sakura will be able to figure… " Her words faded out slowly as she looked at the pink head who was standing right in front of them. The both of them raised their brow, wondering since when did Sakura even follow them.

"Hinata? Sasuke-kun likes Hinata?"

Both of them shrugged at the same time, though through the face expression of Ino's could tell that she was not pleased with that fact too.

" I didn't say that," was Ten-ten's only answer.

Sakura said nothing, but Ten-ten knew that she was broken at that point of time as she watched her dragged her feet towards Hinata, her shoulder slouching and it somehow reminded the brunette of how someone would look like at a funeral.

Losing someone important.

She sighed softly and rested her hands on her hips, watching and assuming that the pink head was admitting her loss.

However, what went different was when Sakura, instead of admitting her loss, demanded for a rematch with the Hyuga for Sasuke's affection.

Ino rolled her eyes.

Hinata stared at the pink head innocently and smiled. "I d-don't like Uchiha-san. I l-like someone else."

Sasuke leapt off the branch he was standing on, all along watching over his crush and felt his heart cringing at her words. "Hyuga," he frowned. "You still owe me a kiss. You can't like anyone else when you have to kiss someone. You're cheating on me."

"But you're cheating on Sakura," Ten-ten joined in.

"I already said she is not my girlfriend," the Uchiha smacked his own forehead lightly before breathing out a sigh through his nose.

"But Sasuke-kun, you gave me bento that day!" Sakura pouted cutely, causing Ino to grimace.

"Giving someone a bento doesn't mean he or she is your lover," Sasuke replied. "It was meant for someone else, anyway," his cheeks turned a reddish hue as he mumbled his last sentence.

"For our Hinata, right?" Ten-ten grinned cheekily as she pulled Hinata up on her feet. "See, I told you Sasuke likes you."

"N-No! U-Uchiha-san is j-just nice to m-me and he l-likes Sakura-san a-and – "

"Shut it, Hyuga," he was annoyed with the fact that his crush was still thinking that he was in love with Sakura. "I only see Sakura as my friend. Not someone I like," he explained in a monotonous voice. "I like someone else."

Sasuke took a few steps towards Hinata, his fist tightened by his side due to the amount of nervousness that had somehow crept its way up to him. He never really questioned why she didn't let her hair to grow longer because he knew it liked it that way even though he once mentioned he liked girls with long hair.

He didn't mind at all that she was in fact a Hyuga and behind his head, a plan of eloping with her had already been planned.

She was different, and this is why he had fallen for her.

He lowered himself a little and stared at the shy Hyuga for a second. Something changed in her eyes as she stared back at him. Something that told him that her crush was never once him, and something like he would never win Naruto when it came down to competing for her heart.

He pressed his lips together, unhappy about the fact that the confused blue head still did not know about his feelings towards her. He leaned in, and she closed her eyes as if she was telling him that she was ready to be kissed. Her eyes crinkled in an unsightly way and he didn't like it at all. She was scared. Probably afraid that she might lose her first kiss to someone wasn't her crush.

He pulled himself away a little before giving her a quick peck on her nose. He could hear soft gasping from behind them and he was satisfied with whatever he had done even though her bangs were in the way.

He didn't say a single thing and walked off because he knew he didn't have to. Everyone should know now that Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Hinata Hyuga. And most importantly, she should know that the one he loved wasn't Sakura. It was her.

Sakura left a hole on the trunk of the tree. Ten-ten cheered. Ino teared. Kiba's jaw dropped and Neji fainted. Naruto entered the scene at the very wrong moment.

Iruka sighed.


	14. Academy Camp IV

AN: Finally back! Nepal was great great great. Climbed, trekked and even flew! Great to be back and can't wait to finish up this story. Enjoy and thanks to those who reviewed and who are going to review and those who are thinking whether to review and those who already had reviewed in their own mind ^v^

* * *

**Academy Camp IV**

Sasuke was annoyed. If it weren't for the dumb loud boy, they wouldn't be lost. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Naruto had practically dragged him to the riverside for a short toilet break, claiming that leaving the nature without fertilizing the soil would be a complete waste. Kiba followed them thinking that they were coming up with a secret plan to capture Hinata's heart. Neji came along, suspecting that the trio was planning some devious plan to kidnap his lovely cousin.

"Now how are we supposed to get back?" Sasuke questioned in a bitter tone.

Naruto shrugged and scratched the back of his head. Getting lost in the woods wasn't the worst. Getting lost with the three was. Especially when _no one_ was actually thinking of a way to get back; one was thinking about ramen, one was thinking about defeating him in capturing Hinata's heart and one was thinking of ways to prevent him to get any where nearer to his crush.

He sighed loudly.

"If we can't go back, we will have to spend the night here and miss out the sweet potatoes feast," Sasuke said.

Sasuke never liked sweet potatoes. He never really understood why people like them because they were simply just sweeter than potatoes. The sole reason why he wanted to be back for the sweet potatoes feast was because he wanted to give one to Hinata, and hoped that she would understand his feelings towards him.

He was going to tell her that she was beautiful despite having short hair.

That would be an understatement because she was the only one that could capture his attention and had him going crazy over her. Everyone knew that it wasn't easy for an Uchiha to fall head over heels over someone especially when one had claimed that he would like someone with long hair. He could not look away from her for long because she was beautiful in short hair.

He heard Kiba cursed and by this, he knew that the dog tamer was also planning to give his sweet potatoes to Hinata.

Then he wondered why he liked her. And why Naruto wasn't in any other way interested in that angel.

"Start a fire," Neji said. "They will follow the smoke."

All of them agreed and one by one, they came back with branches and dried leaves. They piled them together and then everyone laid their eyes on the Uchiha. Sasuke knew what they were thinking but all he did was sighed.

"I can't. Do it the traditional way."

Neji laughed. "Weak."

"Maybe if your byakugan can extend your sight further than just 15m, we wouldn't be stuck here," Sasuke smirked upon sawing the Neji's expression.

But they weren't in the mood to start a fight. They wanted to be back for the feast. All of them had whom they wanted to give their sweet potatoes to.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, will Neji nii-san b-be okay?" Hinata asked as she sniffled.

"Don't worry," he patted her head gently. "They will be alright."

"What if Sasuke-kun dies?" Sakura mumbled.

Iruka chuckled at the sight of how worried the girls were. Those boys were lucky enough. "I promise you all that they will be fine. Nothing could go wrong. Gai-sensei and the others are already looking for them."

"Really?" Sakura choked a little. "I hope Sasuke-kun will be alright."

"You really do like your Sasuke, don't you?" Ten-ten skipped a little as she walked beside the pink head. "What do you exactly see in that mean boy?"

Sakura let out a soft 'hmph' and turned her head away, folding her arms. "Sasuke-kun isn't that mean."

"Everybody can tell he is mean. Especially towards girls like you," Ten-ten said.

"But that's what makes Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled softly. "He may be mean to all of us but that's him and I like him for him."

Ino grimaced a little at how Sakura put her love for Sasuke. "You love him because he is smart and cute and cool."

"Shut up Ino-pig! You don't know what love is."

Ten-ten chortled. "Sasuke likes Hinata anyways," she added. "Will you let him go?"

"Why must I?" The pink head quizzed with a small frown marring her face.

"Because that's love. Love simply means you let the person you love be happy even if it cause you misery and sadness."

Iruka looked over towards the brunette, surprised at the fact that a mere 6 years old girl knew so much about love. "Ten-ten, who told you this?"

She simply shrugged. "I watch how my dad and mum act all the time. It's always giving up their favorite food or television program."

Ten-ten was like everyone's big sister. She learned things the fastest and it never really bothered Iruka about her not so good academic results because she knew much more things about life compare to others.

She was in fact, the genius among all.

"It's near evening soon. You guys will head back to the academy first," Iruka said. "I promise I'll bring the boys back with me."

"You promise?" Hinata lifted her eyes to meet his. "That's a big t-thing. Don't b-break it."

Kneeling down slowly, he held his little pinky out and smiled. "Pinky promises, everyone." One by one, all the girls' pinky were interlocked with his.

* * *

"Why do you even like Hinata?" Kiba quizzed as he patted Akamaru.

Sasuke pretended not to hear his question as he stared at the fire in front of him and pulled his knee towards him.

"Oi."

Sasuke looked away. "Asking you, dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Hinata-chan isn't the one that I like. I like Sakura-chan."

"Kiba, then why do you like my cousin?" Neji asked. His voice, for the first time, was rather gentle with the love issues connecting to his cousin being brought up.

Kiba's eye twitched a little. It wasn't the usual Neji they all knew. "Aren't you going to byakugan me?"

The Hyuga rolled his eyes.

"Then why do you like her?" Sasuke asked, his eyes looking at the Hyuga.

"Why isn't nobody asking me why do I like Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned cheekily as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Sakura-chan is really cute and smart. She – "

"Nobody asks!" The three said in unison, immediately shutting the loud blonde up.

Naruto snorted. "Then why do you guys like Hinata?"

Kiba grinned. Neji blushed. Sasuke looked away.

Naruto cocked his brow. "Or do you guys like my Sakura-chan?"

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed. "How many times do I have to say that Sakura isn't the one I like and to everyone here, she is _not_ my girlfriend!"

Everyone stared plainly at the Uchiha.

Kiba and Neji both knew that from the beginning that Sakura wasn't Sasuke's girlfriend even though she went around the class telling that to everyone. Everyone knew Sasuke was never once interested in Sakura and only saw her as one of his classmates.

The two of them never really questioned how Sakura got the idea but if their rival had gotten himself a girlfriend, then things would be a lot easier for them to chase after the one they liked.

"I like Hinata, and only her," Sasuke confessed. "And I'll be the one to protect her."

"No I'll be! I'll be her forever hero!" Kiba argued.

Naruto watched in silence as the trio started arguing over one girl which he, did not even know, was in fact actually only having her eyes on him. A small smile appeared on his face with the thought of how lively everything was now though fights were present everyday.

He made his way in between them, hands stretched out. "Fighting over girls is stupid. We should just ignore them and – "

"Sasuke just said that he loves Sakura." Neji cut him off impassively.

"What?" Both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed.

Before Sasuke could say anything else, the annoying boy tackled him down. Kiba breathed out a sigh through his nose and rested his hand on his hip. "Naruto really likes Sakura, doesn't he?"

"Just like how much you and Sasuke likes my cousin, isn't it?" Neji replied while keeping in focus on the WWE match in front of them.

A small blush crept its way up to Kiba's cheek as he nodded his head. "Yea, I guess. Just as much as you love Hinata."

"Yea," Neji said, sighing softly because he knew incest was more worse compare to an Uchiha falling in love with a Hyuga.


	15. Academy Camp V: Sweet Potatoes

AN: Thank you to those who constantly review: _abbyciel, Carolyn12, beru-senpa, umnia, Toadettegirl2012, Doodlehead, Melanieciel, gooeystar83, MsChifSantos,CarylDixon26, naiu, Mala137SHL and many others!_ Thank you so so much I didn't get to reply to everyone but I promised I read every single one of them and appreciated them so so so much! It makes me smile :)

Anyways, hope you guys will continue reading this story! It's coming to an end soon and let's just continue the sweet journey of this two.

* * *

**Academy Camp V: Sweet Potatoes**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stood in silent, allowing the pink haired girl to hug him as he watched, from a distance at how his crush was handing her handkerchief to Naruto and mumbling stuff that probably state how glad he was back safe and sound. Her face was as usual, beet red.

The first person that ran up to him wasn't Hinata. It was Sakura.

"I'm so happy Sasuke-kun is safe!" Sakura said and pulled away, her cheeks pink. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Let's go in! We are going to start preparing for the sweet potatoes feast," Sakura grabbed his hands and gently pulled him along back to the classroom.

He glanced over at Hinata and noticed how her lips had curved into a small smile, directing towards him. He felt a sense of warmth, though it didn't mean anything like 'I'm so glad you're safe Uchiha-san. I thought I wouldn't be able to give you sweet potatoes and confess my love for you' but something more like 'I'm so glad you finally understand that you love Sakura'.

He still smiled.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura shyly turned around and looked at him once they were inside the academy. "Tonight, whom will you give your sweet potatoes to?"

"Why?" He questioned.

"Nothing," she shook her head and smiled. "I'm just hoping that I could get yours."

"Sakura, I like – "

"I know," her eyes softened drastically as the outer tip of her eyebrows drooped sadly. "But it's okay. I believe if I try harder, we will end up together one day."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. His eyes filled with his own thoughts as he looked at Sakura as if he had seen himself in Sakura. She was the same as him.

He knew the feeling of an unrequited love.

He knew how was it to feel like when Hinata's bento was never meant for him.

He silently took in the sight of the sad pink head before putting on a small smile, knowing that these little things would mean big for her. He gently patted her shoulder and said, "I can give you some bento if my mum makes extras."

To this, Sakura cheered loudly which instantly dampened his mood.

Once Iruka had given the instructions to everyone, Sasuke grabbed his backpack and made his way towards the classroom for the boys and set his sleeping bag. He hated camps. Especially when he was away from his brother and when he had to tolerate sleeping with many other classmates.

"Wait," Kiba stopped Naruto from setting his sleeping bag next to his. "If you are to sleep next to me, I'll be the third person."

"What's with the third person?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing comes good for the third. I'll die sooner," Kiba explained.

Behind the head of Sasuke, he was secretly hoping that everyone would just stay in their position so he would be able to lose a competitor. Then he realized the one sleeping beside him was Neji.

"Why are you guys here anyway? I found this spot," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"I've to make sure you don't creep into the girls room," Neji narrowed his eyes looking like as if he was going to byakugan the Uchiha soon.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Kiba, waiting for his it-probably-won't-make-sense kind of an explanation.

The dog tamer shrugged. "I guess I hang around you guys too much."

Naruto agreed as he dropped himself down and spread his limbs. "I'm so tired!"

"Hey! Sleep somewhere else," Kiba gently kicked Naruto's bum. "I don't want to die any sooner."

"It wouldn't make a big deal anyways," Neji smirked and sat down. "Like as if anyone would notice when you're gone."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. He then shrugged it off, intending not to continue the fight with Neji, which surprised him a little. Kiba laid himself down and covered his eyes with his arms, as if wanting to block every ray of the evening sun that was shining through the curtains. A small cheeky grin appeared on his face and Neji immediately knew what was on Kiba's mind.

"I'm going out," Neji stood up, causing Kiba to sit up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Out," Neji simple shrugged and walked out of the classroom.

Once Neji was completely out of sight, the little Uchiha turned to face the dog tamer. "Okay look here, we should work together."

"Why?" Kiba rolled his eyes a little. "We are fighting over the same person."

"We work together to get Neji out of sight so that we can give our sweet potatoes to Hinata," Sasuke continued, ignoring how dumb Kiba was. "Neji wouldn't allow us to go any where near Hinata. So if you hope to give your sweet potatoes to Hinata, work with me."

It took Kiba a few minutes to finally bro fist with Sasuke. The both of them knew that the loud blonde, who was currently digging his nose while mumbling into some stuff about how much he liked Sakura, would definitely receive Hinata's sweet potatoes. They narrowed their eyes, both with the mindset of hoping to change Hinata's heart.

* * *

"How are you going to give it to Naruto?" Sakura asked while having her attention on the Uchiha gathering dried leaves.

The girls were lucky. They only needed to bring the sweet potatoes out while the guys had to gather dried leaves. Sakura turned and looked at Hinata and wasn't surprised when her face was already red. She smiled.

She shrugged lightly and hugged her knees. "I d-don't really know. Maybe I'll j-just give it to h-him."

"What if Naruto didn't give his sweet potatoes to you?"

Hinata lifted her head a little and looked at the pink haired kunoichi. "I'll be s-sad," she paused. "But I d-don't expect to r-receive anything in return. I j-just hope Naruto-kun w-will understand my f-feelings for him."

Ten-ten entered the scene chuckling with her hands behind her head. "You guys should just walk up to the person you like and push your sweet potatoes to them."

"What if they don't accept?" Sakura questioned.

"Force it to them!" Ten-ten raised her voice and clenched her fist tightly. "They can't say no when we force it to them."

"F-Force?"

Ten-ten nodded.

"I d-don't want N-Naruto-kun to be forced t-to take my gifts. If h-he doesn't like it, it's o-okay," Hinata muttered to herself.

"But I doubt Naruto will ever understand your feelings towards him. He will probably be thinking that you have too many sweet potatoes so you're just giving him some," Ten-ten sighed and shrugged. "He's just an idiot at times."

"N-Naruto-kun is n-not an idiot," a small frown marred her angelic face.

"You should just tell him your feelings later when you're giving him your sweet potatoes," Sakura suggested and squealed softly. "And I'll tell mine."

"Won't he u-understand when I g-give him my sweet p-potatoes?"

"I doubt he would," Both Sakura and Ten-ten replied in unison.

"Sasuke will probably give his to you," Ten-ten said, directing her words to the shy Hyuga.

"Will you accept it?" Sakura questioned as she narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing her to prevent any lies.

"If U-Uchiha-san give it t-to me, I'll a-accept it."

Sakura frowned. "It means you're accepting his love!"

Hinata shyly shook her head. "No. I j-just d-don't want Uchiha-san to feel sad. If N-Naruto-kun didn't a-accept my sweet potatoes, I will feel v-very sad. I don't w-want anyone to feel sad."

Ten-ten sighed through her nose as she gently patted the female Hyuga's head. "You're too nice, Hinata. You're always giving and expecting nothing in return."

Sakura kept mum and Ten-ten noticed something different with her emerald eyes. The look in her eyes was melancholic. A small sad smile formed gradually as she looked at Hinata. "Maybe that's why Sasuke-kun like you."

* * *

"Okay," Sasuke took a deep breath in. "I'll distract Neji and you'll hit him hard on the back of his head."

"What if we kill him?" Kiba asked while peering over the thick bushes.

"We won't. We will just say that he accidentally fell asleep," Sasuke reassured.

"So I'll just hit the back of his head?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to repeat that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm just worried! What if we _did_ accidentally kill him?"

"We won't! We can't kill someone by hitting them at the back of their head."

"We can!" Kiba argued.

"We can't! They will _only_ be knocked out."

"What if I hit his nerves or somewhere around his spinal cord?" Kiba frowned and folded his arms. "Why don't I distract him and you hit him?"

"You'll hit him. The last time you tried distracting someone you were busted."

"That's different okay!"

"Just follow what I say. You won't kill him," Sasuke raised his voice slightly. "Do you want to give you potatoes to Hinata?"

"Don't you want it too?"

"Neji wouldn't – "

"What are the two doing here?" A familiar voice was heard coming from behind them, causing the two to stiffen up. "And why is my name being mentioned?"

Sasuke knew if he wanted his love to be safely delivered to Hinata, he had to think fast. Especially now that plan A was going to be a failure. He stood up and turned to face the violent boy. "I want to knock you out," he said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I said I want to knock you out."

"What are – "

The next thing, he was down on the ground with Kiba staring at him. Worry consumed his face as he gently pushed the byakugan user with his feet. "Is he going to die? Have I killed him?"

Sasuke did not expect Kiba to act instantly. A small smirk appeared on his face as he let out a loud breath. "Alright, now let's get him to Iruka-sensei and prepare for the roasting of potatoes."


	16. Academy Camp VI: Confession

AN: I know, nobody really read the author's note but I still would want to thank everyone for reviewing and I'm so sorry for the long update! Exams are coming up once again but I promise after exams, more stories and art are going to come up! ^^ Alright, let's enjoy them two right now.

* * *

**Academy Camp VI: Confession**

Everyone stood by the fire as the sound of the wood cracking filled his or her ears. Everybody was talking about whom they were giving their sweet potatoes to. They were excited, nervous, worried, paranoid and all in one. Except for Sasuke.

He wasn't present at the roasting session and neither was he when everyone was giving out the potatoes. Girls were frantically looking for the young Uchiha while boys were trying desperately to hand the sweet potatoes to them. Especially how Lee was trying to impress Sakura by chasing her by hands with his sweet potatoes clamped in between his crotch.

Sakura screamed while in search for Sasuke.

Hinata never really thought what had actually happened to the young Uchiha but when her crush was chasing after his crush that happened to be looking for Sasuke, Hinata knew that by finding him would mean halleluiah to everyone in the academy.

"Hinata," Kiba scratched the back of his head as he lightly grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her from following the loud blonde. Redness slowly crept its way up to his cheek. "How many sweet potatoes do you have in hand?"

Hinata looked at him confusedly but decided to push everything to the back of her head and counted her potatoes. "Two."

"Can you finish three?"

Hinata shrugged. "It d-depends!"

"Here!" The dog tamer pushed one of his sweet potatoes towards her with worried and determination all over his face. "I hope you'll take it."

Hinata stared at the sweet potato in his hand and giggled at the sight of a serious Kiba. Kiba blushed even more. "What are you laughing at?"

She shook her head, causing her hair to sway form side to side. "K-Kiba-kun looks funny when he is s-serious."

Kiba opened his mouth but closed it, deciding not to tell the shy Hyuuga the reason he was so nervous was totally because of her.

"Thank y-you, Kiba-kun," Hinata mumbled as she accepted the sweet potato.

Kiba stood silently, not expecting to receive anything from the shy Hyuga but when she broke one of her potato into half and passed it to him, the canine boy had to try his very best to control himself from shaking while accepting her potato.

He knew she didn't mean anything romantically but he was still glad to be able to receive something from his crush. Maybe she was just nice but that didn't really bother Kiba himself because at that moment the half potato in his hand meant everything.

"Hinata, actually I just want to tell you that – "

"Naruto!"

Sakura came in between Kiba's confession while chasing after Naruto with a book in her hand. He wondered what had Naruto got himself into again but when he wanted to return back to where he was, Hinata was already half way thanking him for his sweet potato and he wasn't even given any chance to finish his confession because right after she had finished her sentence, she ran off in the direction of where Sakura and Naruto had gone.

Kiba frowned as a soft sigh escaped from his lips.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the clock and hugged his knees closer to himself. He was a genius. Everyone knew that despite the fact that it was obvious that he could not win his brother but he was still a genius.

However, a genius that accidentally locked himself up in the classroom wasn't really what a genius would do. All he wanted to do was to get the letter he wrote for Hinata in his bag, which was being locked up in the classroom. Breaking into the classroom through the window wasn't really a problem for a _genius_ except for that he had completely forgotten that the window could only be opened from the outside.

His tired mind decided to abandon all thoughts, including his well-planned confession.

He laid himself down and rested his head on his sleeping bag. He had missed the sweet potato session which made him wondered how many sweet potatoes did Hinata received. He wouldn't be surprise if she ended up with 10 because nobody could resist an angel.

He just wasn't happy with the fact that he didn't had the chance to give her his and he thought why no teachers came looking for him.

"Naruto!"

He sat up immediately when the voice of the pink head could be heard. She was probably chasing Naruto down again for something ridiculous. He had no interest in finding out why. He just hoped that they could run passed the classroom he was in so that he could get out.

Then the rowdiness faded off and he briefly sighed through his nose. He knew he wouldn't be so lucky. He made his way towards the window and lightly banged his head against it while looking out for anyone that could possibly be nearby.

He closed his eyes slowly as the moon got brighter.

_Tap Tap_

His mind clicked and his eyes snapped open. His mind then went blanked when his usual apathetic onyx pair of eyes met a lavender one.

It took him awhile to take in the fact that a short hair girl with a pair of beautiful lavender tinted eyes was right in front of him. He never really noticed how blind she looked but she was still beautiful, especially when she was smiling.

He felt chills with her staring so deeply into his eyes, like as if she was staring into his soul and invading his privacy but he didn't mind.

She opened her mouth and talk but Sasuke could not hear a thing. He wanted to get out but he knew there was no way Hinata would know how to unlock a window lock with just a needle or paperclip.

He fogged the window with his breath and wrote; _I'm stuck inside. Get some help. _

His expression changed when she took hairpin and started fumbling with the lock on the window. After a couple of seconds, a click sound was heard and she gently pushed open the window with her smile spread across her face.

"You actually know how to unlock a lock?"

She nodded her head. "Neji nii-san t-taught me how t-to do it."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for N-Naruto-kun but I s-seemed to h-have lost him."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes when she heard him bringing the annoying boy's name up. Of course she was looking for him or else why would she even appear here?

"H-How did Uchiha-san g-get locked inside?"

Sasuke shrugged and pointed towards his backpack. "Getting some stuff."

"W-What stuff?"

"How many sweet potatoes did you receive?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, changing the subject of the conversation.

"1!" She cheered softly. "Did Uchiha-san g-get his s-sweet potatoes?"

"No," he grumbled softly. "I'm stuck here since the beginning."

"Sakura-san did h-help you r-roast your potatoes."

Sasuke said nothing as he climbed over the window, his gaze focusing on the ground. Sakura was always there for him no matter how much he had tried pushing her away and he felt bad for it. It was ridiculous, but the little Uchiha did think that maybe Sakura would be the one he would end up with at the end of everything.

"Why do you actually like Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled as the both of them made their way towards the field.

Her face turned red. "N-Naruto-kun is a n-nice guy."

"Really? How nice?" Sasuke continued. "Naruto doesn't even know you like him when everyone does."

She shook her head and kept mum as Sasuke continued to voice out his displeasure with the loud blonde. "He's just… not good for you."

"Uchiha-san," Hinata stopped in her tracks and meekly made eye contact with him.

Hinata would want to wait for Ten-ten to be around before she went on explaining the reason behind why she had fallen for, what most people in the village called, an idiot. At least she had someone to correct her and guide her because she had absolutely no idea on how to put her thoughts in words.

However, she should stand on her own on some days, Ten-ten always said. She just felt "unarmed" without the brunette.

"Why I l-like Naruto-kun," she continued. "Is t-the same on w-why you like me."

Her face was beet red by the time she finished her sentence. Sasuke was shocked to hear that sentence from her. Not that she had given him a great reason on why she liked the dobe but she had finally understood his feelings for her.

"You know that I like you?" He asked.

"Uchiha-san t-told me himself," she tilted her head to one side and smiled.

"Yea," he turned away in an attempt to hide his blush.

"I'm n-not good f-for Uchiha-san e-either," she mumbled softly while pressing her index fingers. "And otou-san s-said that Uchiha and H-Hyuga cannot be together."

Sasuke frowned and pouted at that logic. He never really knew why and none of the adults had explained to him before. "Why?"

Hinata shrugged.

Just because their fathers said so?

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, shocking the shy Hyuga. "I don't think there's any wrong with that. Babies with Sharingan and Byakugan will be legendary."

"U-Uchiha-san!"

"Hyuga," his voice got a little deeper. Maybe he wanted to sound like an adult. "I'll marry you one day."

"B-B-But it's w-w-wrong to – "

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Sasuke raised his voice and stared deep into her eyes, making her cheeks grew redder. "You're important to me and I will protect you forever, and ever."

Hinata lowered her head and bit her lips nervously, hoping someone would come in between them to break off the tension especially how tightly the Uchiha was holding onto her hand. However, she felt safe, just like how she would feel every single time her father hold her hand. She liked that warmth, which was passing through her arms towards her heart and brain. She felt a connection with the Uchiha.

"Thank y-you, U-Uchiha-san," she managed and smiled lightly. She was fainting soon from the amount of adrenaline she was receiving at that moment.

Sasuke nodded his head with a small frown. He was trying not to burst into giggles in front of her. He was thankful and elated that his crush was thanking him. A sense of euphoria rushed up to him when he looked over at their hands held together. He thought it looked like how his dad would always hold his mum's hand. He felt connected.

"Hyuga,"

They were already at the field. The fire was long gone and everyone was just sitting by the burnt branches and leaves, eating their sweet potatoes. He took a quick glance at the shy Hyuga. She wasn't looking at him anymore and when she took off towards her brunette friend, a small smile adorned his already beautiful face.

"I like you, more than I like my dino."


	17. To the Hyuga's Estate

AN: Another chapter after a long wait! I can't wait to get my hand back to every single thing. Just a few more weeks and I'm free from exams! Hope you guys will like this chapter and even though this story going to end soon, I promise to make it as fluffy as ever! Enjoy!

* * *

**To the Hyuga's Estate**

At the center of the class, sat an Uchiha who happened to be in love with a Hyuga. Paper aeroplanes flew passed the class just as how a usual morning would be like. Sasuke looked at the clock that was hung on the wall and smirked to himself as he started his count down.

"5," It wasn't a norm for an Uchiha to like a Hyuga especially when both clans had tried their best to avoid each other on streets.

"4," Sasuke knew he had to do more than anything to convince the elders to allow him to marry Hinata, even if it is going to cost his life.

"3," The acceptance was another thing he was worrying about. How would his family members react? Would his father be disappointed in him even more for falling in love with a Hyuga?

"2," He lifted his eyes and set it on the wooden door.

"1," The door opened slowly and he knew by all means, he was going to have a Hyuga as his wife.

Neji walked in with his usual apathetic face, alone. Sasuke blinked and continued to wait for a couple of seconds for the appearance of his love. It didn't happen. Sasuke stood up and leaned forward a little, taking a clearer look and making sure that Hinata in fact, did not walk in the class with her oh so protective cousin.

"Don't bother," Neji mumbled as he sauntered passed him. "Hinata-sama is sick today."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. "What happened?" He choked.

A smirked spread across Neji's face. "Not telling you."

"What happened to her?" Sasuke slammed his fist against the table, demanding an answer.

"Why do you even care?" Neji rolled his eyes, though it couldn't really be told.

Sasuke bit his lips and puffed his cheeks. He kept mum for a few seconds, wondering what kind of an excuse should he used for Neji to tell him the reason for Hinata being absent.

"Because you like her, don't you?" Sakura entered the commotion and pulled Sasuke out of his deep thoughts.

Neji looked at her with half of his eyes closed. "That doesn't mean I have to tell him what exactly happened to Hinata-sama."

Sasuke was taken aback. He turned and stared at the pink head, only to receive a sweet smile from her. He felt the load on his heart lightened a little. He mumbled a soft thank you before making his way back to his seat.

When the school bell rung, Sasuke waited for everyone else to leave the classroom. He stared at the female Hyuga's seat and sighed softly to himself before grabbing his bag and plodded back home.

* * *

Itachi could tell when his brother was having something on his mind. He just wouldn't stop tramping around the house and for once, he didn't even play with his dino when he reached home. That was something different.

"Sasuke," Itachi called softly when he got his attention, a small smile adorned his face as he watched his little brother, as usual, running towards him.

He lifted his hand and gently flicked his forehead, making Sasuke whined. "What?"

Sasuke wasn't usually grumpy.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked a concern Itachi.

"Nothing," he sat himself down beside him as the both of them watched the koi fishes swimming freely around the pond. "Nii-san, wouldn't it be nice if we are like those fishes?"

"Why is that so?"

"They don't seem to have anything to worry about," Sasuke said softly.

Itachi smiled, seeing the expression of troubled and fear in Sasuke's eyes. His brother had grown faster than he had expected him to. "Sasuke, what is it that's troubling you?"

Sasuke wasn't sure whether should he come clean with his brother about his fondness for the Hyuga. He bit his lips and sighed through his nose, loudly. "I don't know," he laid backward till his back was in contact with the cold wooden floor.

"Is it about the girl that you like?"

Sasuke nodded.

" Are you having trouble with the confession part?"

"No," mumbled Sasuke.

"She likes someone?"

Hinata indeed like someone but that wasn't troubling him.

"She likes someone but that's not the thing?"

"What is it then?"

Sasuke turned his head a little and made eye contact with his brother. He was the only one he could trust because if he was to come clean with his mother, she would definitely tell his father and that would mean disaster for him.

"Nii-san," he sat up slowly and crossed his leg.

Itachi knew that his brother rarely cracked any jokes. He looked straight into his brother's eyes and it was a mixture of messed up emotions yet, he was still holding onto that serious gaze. Itachi took a deep breath in and quickly deciphered the reason behind every single thing and before Sasuke could even open his mouth, Itachi let out a loud gasp.

Itachi was indeed a genius.

"No, you can't," Itachi softly scolded. "That's against the rules for both clan!"

* * *

Itachi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was out with his younger brother and both of them were on their way towards the Hyuga's estate. He wondered how he even got here in the first place. He definitely did not approve Sasuke's love for Hinata. They could have got both of them killed if they ever got together.

The entire population of Konoha would probably be forced to go against the idea of them both and soon, houses would be burning, children would be kidnapped, parents would die and families would be broken due to the war between Uchiha and Hyuga.

"Sasuke," he softly called and gently tightened his grip against his brother's hand.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned and looked at his brother.

Satisfaction and happiness was all over his tiny face. His eyes crinkled a little as the corner of his lips rose. Sasuke only had a few things that could make him happy: Itachi returning home after a long mission or their mother purchasing a large quantity of tomatoes. Itachi did not want to take a happiness source away from him especially when the smile on Sasuke face with the mention of the Hyuga heiress was way different when tomatoes onigiri was served for dinner.

Itachi mentally smiled. He had no idea why everyone loathed the idea of an Uchiha and a Hyuga tying a knot. He once questioned his mother and all she said was it had all along been like this. Nobody seemed to know why but everyone followed the apparently formidable "made up" rule.

"Nothing," Itachi said. "Greet nicely, alright?"

"I'll!" Sasuke beamed. "I'll do anything for Hinata. Anything."

When they finally reached the main entrance to the Hyuga's estate, two seemingly annoyed and surprised guards greeted them. Itachi knew the two adults were looking at them with thoughts filled with abhorrence and if their father were to know that they had nerve to actually stopped by the Hyuga's estate, he would definitely explode.

Itachi looked at his little brother before taking a deep breath in. _Make peace and for Sasuke's happiness._

"We would like to see the head of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hiashi-sama," Itachi said, bowing.

Sasuke followed.

"We don't accept visitors as such timing," one of the guards snarled, attempting to drive them away.

Obviously they do. Itachi could swear that he had seen others visiting as late as midnight when Hinata's mum was sick. The look they were giving to them both was vexatious. "Or is it that you guys just don't accept _Uchihas_?"

The next thing Itachi knew was that he was already being lifted off ground by one of them grabbing onto his collar. He could have just taken down in seconds. After all, he was one of the top notch Anbus but it would not serve his purpose for being present in front of the Hyuga estate.

"I'm here to make peace," Itachi proclaimed.

"We are here to visit Hinata!" Said Sasuke who already had one kunai out.

"The last time an Uchiha pay a visit to the Hyugas, he spent a month in the hospital," the guards drawled.

"What's the commotion out here?"

The voice was recognizable. The guards dropped Itachi and immediately turned themselves to greet the head. Itachi leaned to one side, peeking at the self-declared noble person who was standing right in front of him. He never really understood why everyone talked about how great Hyuga Hiashi was besides being a really strict father and leader.

"Two Uchihas came and said they wanted to see you, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi gave a quick nod and the two guards stepped aside, allowing them to finally meet the head of the Hyuga clan. His eyes were blind, like every Hyuga and even though with his half closed eyes looking at them, Itachi felt like they were glaring at the both of them deadly.

"Hiashi-sama," greeted Itachi.

"Why are the two of you here?"

Itachi didn't like beating around the bushes so he told the truth and just like that, they were being invited into the Hyuga's estate. Even though it seemed and felt like they had just entered the lion's den, Itachi could sense that this trip to the Hyuga's estate would not be a fruitful trip.


	18. Permission

AN: Update update update! How are the previous chapters? Hope you guys will like it and since this story is coming to an end soon, I'm still thinking of what kind of a theme should I write for my next sasuhina story... What do you guys thinks?

Hope you guys will review this story and I appreciate every single reviews out there! Review review review and enjoy! :D

* * *

**Permission**

Itachi was surprised that the Hyuga head had invited them in for a cup of tea. What he had expected the best out of this situation was settling the entire problem with his little brother falling in love with the Hyuga's heiress outside with the cold wind blowing against them.

"You can leave us be," Hiashi waved his hands, signaling the guards to leave the room.

Itachi and Sasuke both had sat in seiza. There was a brief moment of silence with just the head of the clan sipping to his tea and the sound of crickets chirping, telling them that the day was coming to an end, soon.

Itachi had promised to be home before midnight. He did not want his mother to be frantically searching them up and low only to then found them in the Hyuga's Estate with an attempt to make peace.

He never really cared about the rules an Uchiha should followed but he did not want his brother, who was proud to be the son of the Uchiha's head, to follow his footsteps and only to be dissed by the other clan's members.

"Hiashi-sama," Itachi spoke up. "I, as the eldest son of the Uchiha clan, would like to make peace with the Hyuga clan."

Sasuke nervously glanced at his brother, hoping that everything would end off in a good way. At least it would ceasefire between both clans, which was his older brother's dream: to have peace. On the other hand, he could stand a chance to be with Hinata.

He lifted his head a little and looked at the Hyuga's head. The expression on his face showed confusion and disbelief.

"You have great manners, which was unexpected from an Uchiha child."

Sasuke was slightly offended at his words as he puffed up his cheeks and tightened his fist, only to have his older brother to place his hand on his and flashing him a quick smile.

"What makes you think that I would make a decision that could risk my clan being betrayed, over a tea session with two kids who are not even 10?" Hiashi sipped his tea again, all the while having his eyes locked on the older Uchiha.

"I'm 11, this year," Itachi replied.

"We just want to make peace," Sasuke added in.

"Why?" Questioned the Hyuga's head.

Sasuke breathed out a sigh through his nose. He had no idea whether should he confess his love for his daughter. It would be inappropriate at such timing, especially when making peace with both clans was such a huge piece of business and why the hell would Hiashi agree to make peace just because the youngest Uchiha of the Uchiha's head was in love with the Hyuga's heiress?

"Can't answer?" Hiashi smirked and placed his cup back on the table. "I believe you two have nothing else to say."

"Hiash-sama," frowning a little was the younger Uchiha. "Why the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha clan have never once interacted before?"

They were born knowing that they could not marry anyone from the Hyuga clan. Kids who attended the academy made friends with the opposite clan but were never once brought up in their how-was-school kind of conversation with their parents. Hiashi kept mum for a moment, giving the little Uchiha's question a deeper thought.

Nobody had stated the reason why. It was carried down for generations and everybody knew they had to follow the rules or else they would be perished from their clan.

"It's depressing to know that the Hyuga's head is also clueless about the reason behind such rules," Itachi remarked offhandedly.

"I've no reason to give you my explanations."

"But what if – "

"Tou-san?" The door slide open and revealed the heiress, with the sides of her hair sticking out a little. "U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke's face turned a little red.

Itachi watched the heiress being persuaded to go back to her room. Then he understood why Sasuke had fallen for her because who could resist an angel?

"W-Why is U-Uchiha-san and his o-older brother here?"

"They are here to discuss over some business," Hiashi explained. "Now, go back to your room – "

"Wait," Sasuke stood up. "Since Hinata is here, I would like to ask for your permission to allow me to marry your daughter."

Itachi mentally cursed for not stopping his brother as he watched the heiress's face turned beet red before falling to the ground. Hiashi let out a soft sigh before assigning one of the guards to bring the fainted heiress back to her room. The silence returned back with crickets chirping slightly louder this time round.

"What kind of a request is that?" Hiashi simply question. "We all know it's impossible. I would like you two to leave the Hyuga's estate right now."

Itachi thought why would anyone see Hiashi as a great leader and father? He was nothing but a coward that liked running away from problems and questions.

"What?" Sasuke blinked. "We haven't even made any peace, yet."

"I've absolutely no intention to make peace with the Uchiha's clan. If your father were to find out that you two were here instead of training, he would be in great disappointment," Hiashi said nonchalantly and stood up. "It's getting late."

Sasuke was angry. He wanted to strangle Hiashi at that moment but knew it would only worsen their already worse relationship between two clans. It was completely cranky because Hiashi not only did not answer their questions and he had them to leave right before they could even continue their peace making deal.

"You're a coward," Sasuke said, stopping the Hyuga's head from stepping out of the room.

"You're a coward that runs away from questions," he continued.

Hiashi turned and made eye contact with the little Uchiha. "There's much more than just making peace if that's what you two are asking for."

"Then don't run away from it!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"Sasuke," Itachi placed his hands on his brother's shoulder. "Don't raise your voice at Hiashi-sama."

Upon hearing his brother's words, he angrily shrugged off his hands.

"It's getting late, I'll have my guards escort the two of you home."

"I don't need your guards!" Sasuke shouted and ran out of the room.

Itachi sighed and turned his attention to Hiashi. "I'm sorry for my brother's action," he apologized, bowing.

"Itachi, you're a mature kid. I hope you will understand the reason behind such things."

"There are things that are way more important than just some clan's aspiration. I should be the one hoping that you will understand the reason why I, an eleven years old kid, decides to make such a huge deal with you, Hiashi-sama" Itachi said. "Goodnight," flashing a wisp of a smile, he exited the room and chased after his younger brother.

* * *

"Does this means that I can't be with Hinata?" Sasuke asked softly with teary eyes. "I really like her. A lot."

"Why do you like her?"

"She is beautiful. And kind. She makes me feel different," Sasuke explained. "Nii-san, can I love her?"

"I guess you can," Itachi mumbled. "But it's just going to hurt you."

"I just want to be by her side," the little Uchiha sniffed. "To protect her and make her happy."

Itachi smiled and patted his brother's head. "We all want to protect the one we love. Sometimes, I guess it's just going to hurt a little," he said, reminding himself of his best friend's death.

The next morning, Sasuke was greeted by one of the Hyuga's bodyguards on his way to school. A scroll from Hiashi was delivered to him and the content said that he could spend some time with Hinata during the Konoha Festival at the end of the year, which was arriving in three weeks time.


	19. Lost Handkerchief

AN: Woooooo! How are you guys? I really enjoyed writing this story, especially most of the ideas I got was asking my little nephew to share about his time in school. I've already finished the last chapter, just have yet to look through it yet. Anyway, review review! Reviews are always lovely and appreciated and do read up my another story!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Lost Handkercheif**

"Have you heard about it?" Sasuke closed his book and a smirk spread across his face.

"Heard what?" Naruto asked, his attention focusing on his paper planes. "That you're still Sakura-chan's boyfriend?" A frown marred his face.

Sasuke grimaced. "No. I'm not Sakura's boyfriend in the first place. She assumed that I am ever since I gave her that one bento."

"Then why did you even give it to her?" The loud blonde snapped, obviously annoyed and not convinced with the Uchiha's answer.

Sasuke decided not to pick up a fight with him because he knew he would have reacted the same way if Hinata were assumed as Naruto's girlfriend. However, he did not want to admit the fact that he had failed to give Hinata the bento he made because an Uchiha would not fail anything in life. He did not want to be looked as a failure or a disgrace to the Uchiha's clan.

He mentally rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to give it to Hinata but I could not find her and it's not good to throw food away and Sakura happened to be the first one I saw so I gave it to her," Sasuke lied. "And that by the way had happened ages ago. Why are you still bringing it up?"

"Because Sakura is still your girlfriend and I don't like it," Naruto pouted.

"How many times must I –" Sasuke shut himself up with a sigh, giving up on explaining. "I don't care," Sasuke said. "I just want to tell you recently I heard that if you kiss someone under the fireworks during the Konoha Festival, he or she will be your one and only. Forever."

"Who said this?"

"Everyone," Sasuke replied. "Everyone is talking about it."

"So you're intending to kiss Sakura-chan?" Naruto snapped. "I will never let you do it!"

Sasuke mentally face palmed himself. He was so sick of explaining to that dobe that he was not in any other way interested in his pink haired table partner. Naruto just wouldn't accept the fact that Sasuke himself was not in love with her. Not now nor anytime.

"If you kiss Sakura-chan, I'll kiss Hinata!"

"Then you'll have to marry her in the future."

"But I want to marry Sakura-chan."

A soft sigh escaped from the Uchiha's lips as he folded his arms. "Then kiss Sakura, and not Hinata."

"Don't you want to kiss her?"

"No?" Sasuke grimaced.

"So you don't like Sakura?"

"Hn. Never in the first place," he breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally the dobe got it.

"Then why is she your girlfriend?"

No, he didn't. Sasuke dropped his head on the table. He decided to give up on life.

"Okay," Naruto held out his fist. "Let's make a deal. You'll not kiss Sakura-chan and I'll not kiss Hinata."

The deal was irresistible. Especially for someone like Naruto to make a deal with him, Sasuke was sure to make full use of him.

"Deal," Sasuke pushed his fist against Naruto's. "And we will help each other in getting the one we like."

"Deal!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

"Do you remember where you lost it?" Kiba asked calmly as he tried to calm the crying blue head down.

She shook her head and sniffed. "I r-remember s-still seeing it when I'm o-on my w-way to school."

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere during lunch break – "

The canine boy was cut off with a paper ball thrown directly towards his head.

He looked at the direction where the ball flew. No doubt it was Hinata's another number one fan, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why is she crying?" Sasuke questioned while making his way towards them.

"U-Uchiha-san?" The bluenette lifted her head and stared at Sasuke through her thick lashes. She could remember that night where two Uchihas came to her house.

Her perpetual blush deepened as the picture of the younger  
Uchiha asking for her father's permission to marry her. She looked away, not wanting to make any eye contact with him.

"Hinata, is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked, in a gentle manner.

Hinata never really understood the fact why Uchiha Sasuke, an Uchiha would fall for someone like her. Even though she was the heiress to the Hyuga clan, she was still a weakling that required a bodyguard and her cousin to be by her side all the time. She always thought Uchihas had high standards for the one they love and everyone knew that it was wrong for an Uchiha to like a Hyuga.

However, Hinata had chosen not to believe in that rule because love conquered everything.

She shook her head slowly, still not wanting to look at the Uchiha.

"Hinata lost her handkerchief," Kiba explained. "It's her favorite one."

She tried to stop Kiba from telling Sasuke anything but before she could even say a single thing, the canine boy had already explained every single detail.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said. "I'll find it back for you."

Hinata peeked through her bangs at the little Uchiha and she could see his assuring smile and when she raised her head a little more, she could see his eyes glittering. It made her felt better.

"I'll find it back for you too, Hinata," Kiba said. "By all means."

"Kiba-kun, arigatou. Uchiha-san, a-arigatou."

Neji joined in the search team later in the day and it came down to a competition between the trios; whoever found Hinata's handkerchief would be the one to take her to the Konoha Festival.

Neji did not really care about Hiashi's approval to allow Sasuke to spend some time with Hinata during the Konoha Festival. In fact, he never understood why he would even allow that yet not approving in peace making between two clans.

He hated Hiashi and that was for sure. Ever since the incident that caused his father's death, he never liked he main family's members. Except for Hinata. She was just so innocent about everything and he believed he should not hate on her because of her father's doings.

When Sasuke admitted his love for Hinata, Neji wasn't so please with it. It was not because he believed Hinata was way too good for Sasuke. In fact, Sasuke would be a good candidate for Hinata's future boyfriend or husband. It was simply just the fear that was constantly haunting Neji. The fear of losing someone he loved.

He just wanted to be with Hinata.

"Did she mention where she lost it?" Neji quizzed while flipping through the books in the class.

"No," Kiba answered and sighed. "Where could she drop it at?"

"Maybe it already dropped when she was on her way to school," Sasuke said.

"It can't be. I am with her so if she dropped it, I should be able to see."

"Maybe you're just too blind to see anything," Sasuke mumbled and pretended to be in search.

"I'm not deaf," Neji said, rolling his white pupils. "I'm going out to search."

He exited the classroom and tucked his hands into his pockets while making his way towards the coop. Some thing soft and smooth came in contact with his hand. He stopped in his tracks while fiddling with the object in his pocket. Smooth and thin. It did not occur to him that it was actually him that took Hinata's handkerchief this morning.

It seemed like he had forgotten to return it back to her when she borrowed him to wipe the water she had accidentally spilled on him. A small grin appeared on his face as the thought of him being the victorious one who would take Hinata to the Konoha Festival flashed across his mind.

He would play games like fishing and winning toys for her. Buy her cinnamon flavored cotton candy if that was even available and then ended the day with fireworks and his little confession.

The smile then faded off as soon as realization dawned upon him that he could not marry Hinata because both of them were related. How could that even slipped off his mind? Especially when they had been living under the same roof for 6 years even though he didn't really like it.

Neji looked at the lavender colored handkerchief in his hand and smiled a little when he realized that her favorite handkerchief was the one they made it together. There were two faces drawn at the bottom right corner of the fabric that resembled them. Ko said that it was cute and beautiful.

He mentally sighed as he tucked it back into his pocket and entered the classroom again.

"I remembered I search the coop earlier on," Neji said as he closed the door.

Neji made his way over towards the teacher's table and secretly took the handkerchief out form his pocket and dropped it under, waiting for someone to finally found it.

A couple of minutes later, Sasuke found it. Neji let out a soft grunt and turned to look away but secretly smiled. Kiba whined.

"Nobody said that we can't go to the festival as a group," Sasuke said softly, indirectly suggesting, in his own ways, that it was okay for the three of them to go to the festival along with Hinata. "But I'll have some time alone with her."

Kiba never understood his words. It was as expected. Neji found it suspicious for the Uchiha to make such a suggestion but indirectly agreed to it before taking the handkerchief from him and exited the classroom.

Neji looked at the orange sky and realized that it was almost evening. The three of them must have spent an amount of time searching for the handkerchief. He looked back at the classroom and flashed a wisp of a smile before walking out of the academy.

The Uchiha's suggestion still bothered him. Who would believe that the Uchiha, who was so in love with the Hyuga's heiress, had given up the chance to be alone with her and had suggested to go in a group to the festival?

"Neji,"

He stopped and turned to the direction of the voice. It was Sasuke's, no doubt. His voice was recognizable.

"That," Sasuke pointed at him. "Is the _most_ stupidest plan for a prodigy to think of."

Neji looked away. "What are you talking about?"

"Kiba can be fooled but not for me," Sasuke said. "Why did you do that?"

"Then why did you suddenly suggest going as a group? You can have your time with Hinata-sama but you decide to give that up."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, the both of them let out a soft chuckle and parted ways.

Now he understood.


	20. Let's forget everything

AN: I am in japan! It's so cold right here and I'm not even used to it despite the fact that I've been here for about a week already. How are you guys doing?

This story ends here and i know it's a little sad. I'm thinking of an epilogue what do you guys think? Tell me in the review and please please please review! Review makes me happier than anything (okay maybe except for pizza and tea) and hope you guys will like it!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Let's forget everything**

The first time Sasuke saw Hinata wearing a simple dark lavender kimono, he was speechless with his face was beet red. She waved shyly at him while hiding behind her brunette's friend.

"Hinata!" Kiba surprised her from the back and complimented her, making her smile.

"Kiba sure knows how to make Hinata happy, right?" Naruto commented casually while eating onto a dorayaki.

"Sasuke-kun," Pushing a piece of candy towards him, Sakura smiled sweetly with her head tilted to one side. "I bought it for you!"

"I don't like sweets, Sakura."

Jumping in between the two of them, Naruto grinned happily as he took the candy in the pink's head. "It's okay Sakura-chan! I like it!" After finishing his sentence, he received a black eye.

"Ow…" Naruto winced.

"Do you still remember our deal?"

Naruto looked away, his finger tapping his chins and after a minute, he shook his head. "What?"

Smacking his forehead, Sasuke wondered why did he even make a deal with an idiot in the first place. "I'll help you get with your Sakura and you'll help me get Hinata."

"Oh," the blonde nodded his head with a clueless face. Sasuke knew he had completely forgotten about it.

"Okay, we make that deal, right now okay?"

"Deal," Naruto agreed. "So I'll be able to spend some time together with Sakura-chan today?"

"Yes."

Naruto started cheering and jumping around, causing Sasuke to cover his face as adults shot the both of them dirty looks, but more on the Uzumaki. Sasuke noticed it but kept it down because he never really understood why and did not bother questioning any further.

"Watch me," Naruto confidently said before running towards the blue head.

She was already blushing and when Naruto started talking, Sasuke could tell how happy she was. He wondered could he possibly even succeed in asking her to be his girlfriend when all she saw was the dobe.

"What do you guys want to do?" Neji questioned while having one arm around Hinata's shoulder, causing the three musketeers to roll their eyes mentally; Kiba and Sasuke couldn't get anywhere closer to Hinata which means they could not confess their love either. Without getting Hinata for Sasuke, Naruto could just dream on getting to spend some time with Sakura.

"Let's shoot cans," Kiba suggested as he pointed towards the slightly less crowded booth. "There's a teddy I can win for Hinata!"

Neji snorted. "I'll be the_ one_ to win for her."

It came down to another short argument before all of them stood in front of the booth and requested for a game at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go get some takoyaki?" Sakura asked shyly.

_'Perfect,_' Sasuke thought as the idea of getting Naruto together with Sakura came up. Sneaking his way up beside the loud blonde, he secretly pinched the side of his stomach, causing him to jump and was immediately shut off by Sasuke's hand covering his mouth.

"Follow me if you want to spend time with Sakura," he said and looked towards the direction where Hinata was. "Deal with those two first,.

He gave a thumb up.

When he saw the Hyuga turning slightly, giving attention towards the loud blonde, he noticed that her eyelashes were about the same color as her hair. Naruto butted into their games, blabbering about how great the entire festival was. Neji simply shook him a disgusted look and returned back to the game.

"I'll bring Hinata-chan to buy some dango!"

Neji stopped firing. He knitted his brows together lightly and stared at Naruto. Sasuke thought he saw Neji glancing over at his direction but that wasn't the thing that shocked him most; Neji agreed to Naruto's suggestion.

Kiba almost opposed to it but the male Hyuga told him to focus on the game in order to win over him. The canine boy shut himself up instantly.

* * *

Naruto indeed brought some dangos for Hinata; she blushed as usual.

Sasuke shared takoyaki with Sakura with her giggling and squealing all the while. He found it annoying but decided to let it passed because he knew he would do the same if it happened between him and Hinata, except for that he would keep it down.

The four of them made their way towards the bridge, holding onto conversations related about their genin exams to their day to finally crushes. An hour into their conversations, they started counting down.

"2 more minute!" Naruto cheered and stood closer to Sakura, which made her moved closer to Sasuke.

The Uchiha took a step back and pretended to have his attention on the Hokage tower. "It's gonna be a new year," he mumbled and stole a quick glance at Hinata.

She was still the same. Her eyes were still on Naruto and her smile was still as beautiful as ever. He narrowed his eyes a little and pulled Naruto's yukata, telling the girls that they needed just a quick moment alone.

"Fireworks, I kiss Hinata, you kiss Sakura, okay?"

Naruto did not hesitate and agreed.

"Don't screw up because this is our future!" Sasuke whispered loudly in an angry tone. It wasn't possible for him not to be angry and serious. Naruto always screwed things up at the most crucial time.

"Don't worry," Naruto patted his chest and grinned happily. "I won't!"

They made their way back quickly, not wanting to miss out the fireworks and the kissing deal.

"10, 9, 8…" The count down started as the villager's voice echoed the entire Konoha. The Hokage tower was the brightest among all. "7, 6, 5, 4…"

Sasuke and Naruto quickly exchanged glances.

3! Sasuke knew Sakura was trying to plant a kiss on him. He wouldn't let that happened even though he felt a little guilty for doing so.

2! Hinata turned and stared at him with her seemingly almost blind eyes. Yes, she was staring at him and not Naruto. Sasuke wondered why but pushed it aside and quickly took a few steps towards her. She didn't move.

1! Sasuke sneakily pushed Naruto towards Sakura. He stood right in front of the Hyuga and tried his very best to hold a straight face while staring at her slightly red one. She was cute. Like a teddy bear he wouldn't want to trade it for anything else.

Happy New Year!

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned in. He was nervous and that was obvious. He was sweating despite the cold wind blowing against them.

"Naruto!"

A few seconds after the fireworks were released, everything was a blur to the four of them.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned, for the first time having a straight face on. "Who did I just kiss?"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, trying to process what had actually happened within the few second. The fireworks were beautiful. He tried kissing Hinata with the sound of explosion in the background.

_'Naruto fell on me,'_ Sasuke frowned, hating the blonde even more for ruining that perfect moment. He felt his lips on another's, just wasn't sure whom it belonged to. Kids their age who were still shy and embarrassed about merely just holding hand could not possibly open their eyes wide while kissing the one they love (besides their family).

"Did I…" Sakura frowned and turned to Naruto. "Why did you fall on me?!"

"Sasuke pushed me!" Naruto argued.

Hinata stared at the duo before glancing over towards the Uchiha. He was sitting on the ground; his dark blue yukata dirtied by the sand but it didn't seem to be bothering him.

"Uchiha-san," she mumbled as she slowly moved a little closer to him. "W-What h-happened?"

"I've no idea Hyuga," he let out a loud prominent sigh, which immediately stopped the due from quarreling. "I really have no idea who kissed who."

"Sakura-chan pushed me away from her and I landed on Sasuke," naruto said, tapping his chin. "Then I saw Sakura closing her eyes coming towards me."

"And?" Sasuke prompted.

"I closed my eyes," he grinned.

Sasuke sighed. He was tired of chasing. He never knew chasing after someone could be so tiring. "I'm going home," he stood up, shoulder slouching a little. "Happy New Year, anyways."

The walk home was cold. He did not expect himself to be home early. His parents could be still out and the chances of him being locked out were high. He grunted softly. The fireworks kiss was vile.

One side of him was hoping that the myth behind the kiss was true. However if the person he kissed was Sakura or Naruto instead, he sincerely hoped that it stayed, as a myth would be great.

He grunted again, this time round squatting down and hugging his knees.

"Uchiha-san,"

Normally he would be happy to hear her voice.

"What?" He just felt too tired.

"Uchiha-san," she called again, this time round tapping his shoulder a little.

He lifted his head, their eyes met and he could feel that he was heating up. "What?" He asked again.

She smiled and said nothing before squatting down like him.

"What is it that you want?"

"Happy New Y-Year, Uchiha-san," she said, her face red as usual.

"Where's your cousin?"

She pointed towards the festival.

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?"

She shrugged lightly while giving his question another thought.

"It doesn't really matter anyways," he sighed before sitting himself down on the grass. She followed. "Hyuga, do you wish that the myth behind the kiss is true?"

"W-Why?"

"Because if you did kiss Naruto, you'll be able to marry him in the future and be forever with him," Sasuke explained.

Her blush deepened. "I d-don't know."

"Me either," he mumbled. "If you marry Naruto, will you be happy?"

"If I m-marry Naruto-kun," her voice softened. "W-Will Uchiha-san be happy?"

"No," he breathed out a sigh through his nose. "Not at all."

A small smile then crept its way to her face again. "S-Someone is g-going to be sad. I d-don't want it to h-happen."

"You're always like this," he said. "Thinking about others and not you."

She didn't say anything.

"Hyuga," he called. " I love you."

She didn't say anything either. She just smiled, her usual smile with her perpetual blush that made him felt different.

"I love you a lot."

She nodded, acknowledging his feelings. "We all l-love someone. I'm r-really happy that U-Uchiha-san l-loves me."

Sasuke could feel that his tears were rising. Without even realizing, his cheeks were already wet. Sasuke Uchiha was crying over a girl and that would be pathetic if his father was to know.

"W-Why are you crying?"

"Because I know I can't be with you, no matter what I do," he sobbed.

* * *

Itachi watched from afar as the two of them sat opposite of each other with his little brother sobbing away. It ached him. He then activated his sharingan and swiftly made his way towards the two of them.

"Itachi," Neji called. "It's sad right?"

Itachi chuckled and patted Neji's head. "Yea. It's really sad for them. As well as for you."

A blush appeared on Neji's face. "I can't help it."

"It's alright. Everything's going to be fine," Itachi assured. "I've no idea whether is this a good choice but I guess it's the best for everyone, including that canine boy."

"You mean Kiba?" Neji asked, turning his attention towards the boy that was playing with Akamaru. "Yea, he likes Hinata too."

The Uchiha smiled. "She's lucky to have you all to protect her."

"I'll protect her till death, no matter what happened."

"What if you were to forget everything and only remembered the tragedy about your past?" Itachi looked at the matured 7 year old boy in front of him.

Neji shrugged. "I just hope I won't."

* * *

"Sasuke,"

"Nii-san?"

Itachi lowered himself and patted the little girl's head, causing her to blush even more. He understood why Sasuke was so in love with her. She was so pure and beautiful and he knew that she was the same as him. Yearning for their father's acknowledgment and having to deal with the pressure and stress on them.

Itachi knew Sasuke's happiness would not long live. He had a mission to complete and that would kill his brother emotionally.

"Hinata, what do you think of Sasuke?" Itachi asked gently.

Itachi wanted to do something for his brother.

"Uchiha-san is a n-nice person."

"Then do you love him?"

It took a while but she nodded her head. "I love p-people who are nice t-to me."

"Do you love him the same way as you love Naruto?"

She opened her mouth but closed it. Itachi understood and smiled, telling her that it was okay. Sasuke tugged onto Itachi's yukata and frowned a little, making the older Uchiha to chuckle at the jealousy that his little brother was displaying.

"Hiashi-sama just sent his guards to say that you two are not suppose to be together," he said in a gentle tone. "I know you're sad Sasuke but – "

"I don't care! I love Hinata Hyuga and that's it!"

"Sasuke," Itachi breathed out a sigh as he watched his little brother trying to fight his tears from flowing again.

"Uchiha-san, d-don't cry," Hinata said, patting his shoulder.

"Who says I am?" Sasuke argued, tears flowing. "These are just not tears."

Hinata giggled a little, causing Sasuke to blush. He bit his lips and looked at his brother. "Nii-san, I love Hinata."

Hinata felt happy when she heard the little Uchiha finally calling her name instead of her first. He never once called her by her name and she thought he hated it. She was wrong.

For a 6 years old, she could not possibly know what exactly love was. All she knew loving someone was the same as willing to make bento for him all day every day and, she wouldn't mind making extra tomato onigiri for Sasuke Uchiha.

"Can I forget everything?" Sasuke said, wiping his tears away. "I feel so heavy on my chest."

Itachi's eyes softened as he watched his brother sobbing his eyes out. "Do you want to kiss Hinata?"

Sasuke did not respond. He just continued to wipe his face with his yukata, damping it.

"I'll make Uchiha-san m-more onigiri," Hinata said from out of the blue and as slowly as possible, under the moonlight, her face flushed, she tipped her toe and gave him a peck on his cheek.

The little boy finally stopped sobbing. He touched his cheek and a small smile flashed across his face. "I love you, Hinata Hyuga."

She smiled.

"I know you won't love me the same way as you love that dobe but I really love you," Sasuke said, leaning in a kissing the female Hyuga on her lips, just like how his father would always do behind those doors.

Irachi looked away awkwardly before activating his Sharingan. He lifted his hand and closed his eyes, ready to cast an illusion jutsu on the both of them.

"I'll love Uchiha-san s-soon," the female Hyuga whispered before the two little lovebirds fell to the ground, asleep.

Itachi looked at the both of them, mentally apologizing before throwing his unconscious brother on his back and gently picking up Hinata. He made his way towards the Hyuga's estate and placed her on the doorstep where, for the first time, there weren't any guards.

That should do everything.

At least both of them would not remember a single thing from the beginning.

Until he is dead, the jutsu would not be broken and none of them would have any form of memory about each other.

That should be good. It was what Itachi could do for the best for his little brother.


	21. Epilogue

AN: I enjoyed writing the epilogue of this story a lot. Fighting with the cold right now and I really can't stress how much I am a sucker when it comes to living in the cold country. My friend wore only a sweater and I have to fight the cold by wearing at least 3 layers of clothing with a really thick outer wear. I really suck.

Lucky enough my room provides a really warm and comfy blanket and HOT TEA (that's what I really need). Hope you guys like the epilogue and I'm apologise in advance if you don't like it or so! I tried my best and please review about it! I really really loves reading reviews a lot :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Naruto-kun," Hinata tugged onto her boyfriend's sleeves. "It's okay, we can have ramen instead."

Naruto embarrassingly laughed before grabbing onto her hand tightly. "Really?"

She had ramen for the past few dates and honestly, she was sick of it but too bad her boyfriend was almost broke due It really didn't matter to her anyways as long as she got to spend some time with him.

"Yes," she nodded. "We don't have to eat such expensive food."

"Sai told me that girls like it," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

She shrugged. "I prefer ramen I guess!"

She had been in love with Naruto ever since she was young. It was his bright and cheerful aura and that determination in him that attracted her attention.

"Oh Sasuke!"

Hinata lifted her eyes when her boyfriend called out for the ex avenger. He decided to return back to Konoha after all those years of evil doings. Hinata never really liked Sasuke Uchiha in the first place. She just never really understood why girls fell head over heels over him. Until when she started learning medical jutsu from the ex avenger's girlfriend, she came to notice the other side of him. The rather gentle, calm and kind side that was never once shown.

For all she knew, they had never once communicated and she didn't mind that. Now that Naruto was the mutual friend between them, she had to at least acknowledge him.

"Sasuke-san," she greeted politely.

"Hn," his usual nonchalant reply. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"No," Naruto shook his head and tapped his chin with his free hand. "I thought she was with Ino?"

"I went to Ino's shop and she isn't there," he muttered before looking at the female Hyuga. "I heard that you've been learning some medical jutsu from Sakura, how's it going?"

Hinata cocked her brow lightly. Sasuke Uchiha never really bothered about her. He completely ignored her presence during the welcome back party held especially for him. He never even looked at her when he appeared out of no where during the spar she had with Naruto and then dragging him off to some place.

She thought he hated her for trying to take Naruto away from him but that wasn't what she wanted him to think of her as. She knew how much Naruto meant to him and she understood him.

"It was g-great," she stuttered mildly. "Sakura-san is really a good teacher."

"She told me that you're learning fast."

"Naruto," an owl mask Anbu landed beside Hinata, causing her to jump a little. "Hokage-sama is looking for you."

The loud annoying blonde whined loudly and started mumbling some cursing words. He turned his attention towards his blue head girlfriend and pouted lightly, telling her that he got to go. It wasn't the first time already. "Hinata – "

"It's okay, we can have ramen after you're done," Hinata said, ending off with a soft laugh, easing the mind of her boyfriend. "Don't let Kakashi-sama wait."

Naruto chuckled and gave Hinata a tight hug. "Sasuke! You can accompany Hinata till I'm done since Sakura isn't around! I'll make it quick."

Hinata frowned a little, not quite sure about the request Naruto had came up with but everyone knew how she was like as a person. She hated making people feel outcasted or different or hated.

"I'll be okay," Hinata reassured. "I'll see you after you're done."

He nodded before giving her a quick peck on her cheeks, causing Sasuke to grimace a little due to the public display affection from them. When Naruto leapt off with the owl mask Anbu, Hinata felt an instant awkward tension between her and the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-san, how are you doing these days?" She tried to be nice.

Sasuke did not really understand why he _never_ noticed the female Hyuga ever since he was young. Perhaps it was after Itachi killed the entire clan, his mind was only fulled of revenge.

Before Itachi left the world, he broke off the illusion he had placed on him – on everyone – and left him speechless for about a good hour.

Sasuke did not expect to see himself as a really happy boy who could also fall in love. The massacre had changed him and when he understood the whole concept of why his brother had to take away the happiness within him, he did not blame anyone but the previous generations.

He looked at the female Hyuga right in front of him, feeling nervous and on and realized that she didn't change at all. She was still the same except much more stronger and mature. He never understood why the young him could love her so much.

She was simply _just_ a girl with short blue hair that stuttered a lot.

"I'm good," he replied nonchalantly.

When he returned, he realized that Sakura was the one that was standing by him all the while, even when they were still kids. Sasuke decided to give it a shot.

Itachi had given him a choice. To break the illusion that was still on everyone, majority from the rookie 9 or hides it from everyone.

It really didn't bother Sasuke that much in the first place. Even when the illusion was broken off, everyone probably just laughed it off and perhaps made a huge fuss that an Uchiha and a Hyuga would create another Kaguya.

Not until he finally noticed the blue head around Konoha. She amused him. Why would she visit the dango shop just to drink tea?

"You want to grab some tea?"

She lifted her eyes, slightly appalled by his offer.

"That dobe called me to accompany you. If you don't feel safe I can buy tea and you help me scout where Sakura is. I'll just leave you alone to enjoy yourself," he said.

She stood there in silence for a good ten seconds before letting out a soft laugh. It reminded him of when they were still young. "It's okay. I'm f-fine with Sasuke-san's company."

Nodding, he signaled her to follow him.

They entered the dango shop and she thought he shared the same habit as her. "No, I don't do that. I just notice that you do that often."

"Oh," she nodded and the both of them took a seat before ordering some green tea.

They did not exchange any words until the green tea was served.

"How are you and Naruto?" He asked casually while sipping his tea.

"Good," Hinata replied, feeling a little awkward that the Uchiha was questioning about her relationship. Maybe he really did feel like she was snatching Naruto away.

"He's busy nowadays."

"Yea," she nodded. "Kakashi-sama is thinking to pass his Hokage position to Naruto. There's just a lot of things to do. I don't blame Naruto-kun for that," sipping her tea, she put on a faint smile.

"That's his dream anyways," Sasuke smirked and shook his head a little. "Back then he was always talking about being a Hokage."

"Yea," Hinata smiled, agreeing to his words. "How are you and Sakura-san?"

"Great," he replied. "I hope she doesn't mind that I'm always away."

"Sakura-san always talks about you," Hinata said, giggling a little.

"What did she say about me?"

Hinata shrugged. "Anything. She talks about you a lot."

"She's talkative."

Hinata agreed in silence.

"Just like Naruto. If they are together, Konoha will become louder."

Hinata laughed, finding how Sasuke tried to joke was actually pretty amusing. "Naruto-kun did like Sakura-san when he was young."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded, taking another sip.

After the Konoha Festival when they were 6, everything changed. Neji remembered only to tragedy, making him hated Hinata and blaming her for everything. Kiba never talked to Hinata till he was placed in the same team as her and only looked at her as a good teammate. Sakura's affection for him somehow did not change.

Sasuke never once talked to Hinata after that. She just did not appeared in his mind. Not even once.

"You seem to remember a lot of things," Sasuke said.

Hinata raised her brows lightly and stared straight into the Uchiha's onyx eyes, confused about his words. "Doesn't Uchiha-san remember t-things too?"

Sasuke merely shrugged and kept mum.

"I'm s-sorry," she apologized, lowering her head.

The Uchiha frowned a little. It wasn't that thing that bothered Sasuke. In fact, he wasn't even bothered about it anymore ever since Naruto helped him to break the curse of hate. He just disliked the fact that she was always so apologetic.

"Why are you even apologizing?"

"I thought you're upset because I brought t-the past up."

It took a while to convince that shy female that he wasn't even angry or upset about anything. When they finished their tea, they decided to roam around the streets of Konoha but first stopping by the market to get some tomatoes.

"Ah, I've heard from Sakura-san that you r-really like tomatoes," she giggled a little when she passed him the reddest and freshest looking tomato she could find. "Uchiha-san must b-be really healthy."

"My mum used to make a lot of tomato onigiris for me. I guess it starts from there," he mumbled. "Do you want some?"

"It's okay," she laughed softly. "Naruto-kun doesn't really like tomatoes."

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle, causing Hinata to blush a little. "I don't even know how we become best friend."

"Naruto-kun really likes you," Hinata said, her eyes crinkled a little as a small smile appeared on her face. "He's like Sakura. He never stops talking about you."

"Is it?"

"Sasuke-san is really lucky to have so many people to care about you."

"I don't feel so," Sasuke said as he paid for both their groceries before they decided to just take a quick stroll around Konoha, only to come across a poster that was stuck nicely to one of the poles.

_Konoha's Year End Festival! _It reads.

Hinata stopped and started reading the poster before turning slightly red. She adverted her gaze towards the Uchiha and smiled. "It's been so long!"

"Yea. I don't remember when was the last time."

"I wonder does Naruto-kun has a yukata," she muttered to herself, tapping her chin while looking towards the sky. "Is Sasuke-san going to be here for the festival?"

He shrugged. "Depends."

"I hope you will," she smiled sadly. "Sakura-san going to be upset if you weren't around."

"Do you like this festival?"

Hinata nodded like a happy child and swung her bag of groceries a little. "I remember the last time was when I'm only 9. I went with my little sister."

Ever since the massacre, Konoha's Year End Festival had only held once. Everyone was looking forward to it every year but it did not happen due to the Hokage being overly busy. No one was there to plan it.

"They say if you kiss the person during the fireworks, he or she will be your one and only forever," Hinata explained, her face beet red.

"I heard about that," Sasuke said, smirking. "So you're going to kiss Naruto?"

She let out a soft gasp. "N-No!"

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "Obviously you're thinking of it."

"I'm n-not!" She protested.

The Uchiha tilted his head a little, watching how the female Hyuga protesting reminded him of the short little walk he had with her when they were younger. He couldn't control the small smile that had already crept its way up to his face.

Hinata stopped talking, confused at the sight of a smiling Uchiha. "Sasuke-san?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Is it Sakura-san?" She giggled.

Sasuke kept mum, not bothering to reply her. He continued to listen as she rambled on to about the stories Sakura had told her about him. "Sakura-san told me that you're her first love. She's really happy when you came back."

"Hn."

"Is Sakura-san your first love too?" Hinata questioned curiously as she leaned forward a little, trying to catch a glimpse of his expression.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned towards the loud boy that was shouting out her name. She waved happily and laughed as she watched him danced a little before making his way towards the both of them.

"Naruto-kun is my first love," she mumbled, returning her gaze back to the Uchiha and waiting for him to reply to her previous question that was cut off by her boyfriend.

Sasuke looked towards his best friend and smirked to himself. He lifted his hand and gave the female Hyuga a quick poke on her forehead, just like how his brother would usually do. "It doesn't really matter anyways," he mumbled before taking off.

"Oi Sasuke!"

Hinata blinked a few times.

"I'm going to look for Sakura," he said nonchalantly. "Enjoy your date."

"Uchiha-san…?" Hinata managed.

Sasuke dolefully smiled. "I'll see you at the Festival with Naruto," when he finished, he took off.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata grabbed onto her boyfriend's hand, stopping him from chasing after Sasuke.

"I haven't even said my thanks to him," Naruto said. "Why did he poke your forehead?" He asked, poking his own forehead with two fingers, mimicking the Uchiha.

"Nothing m-much," she stuttered a little. "I think that's his way to say goodbye."

"Oh," Naruto nodded.

Hinata watched as the Uchiha's figure slowly diminished before disappearing into the crowd. She frowned a little.

"Hinata, should we get ramen?" Naruto grinned and playfully swing her hand from left to right.

A small smile adorned her face. "Yea," she replied.

_'It really doesn't matter anyways,' _Hinata thought as she held her Naruto's hand tightly before the both of them made their way towards the ramen shop.


End file.
